Hold Me Close
by water mixed flame
Summary: One meeting led to another, and little by little they began see eachother for who they really are and not for the mask they put on in front of others.
1. Meeting Under Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

A/N: This is my first fic with Rei and Michiru, but I just couldn't help it. Well, I hope you enjoy it.

Hold Me Close

----------------

Chapter 1: Meeting Under Moonlight

It was night time and the moon shown fully, bathing the shadowed world beneath it in a glorious, ethereal light. Michiru stood elegantly at the center of an outside, stone stage, her violin held steady as she played to the night, not noticing that she had an admirer leaning against one of the stone pillars that surrounded it. Michiru sighed as she slowed her playing to a complete stop.

'Clap, clap, clap.'

Michiru jerked her head up in surprise and watched as her new guest stepped out from the shadows of the stone pillar to her right and into the moon's bright light, hands in the midnight, black jacket. The guest had intense, amethyst eyes set on a stern, pale face and long, ebony hair that shone a slight purple in the light and blown softly in the breeze. The guest wore dark jeans, and a red button down shirt under the black, opened jacket.

"And who might you be?" Michiru asked, crossing her arms over her chest, studying her mysterious guest cautiously.

The guest laughed, rubbing the back of its head, "Sorry, I must have startled you. My name's Rei, and I was just taking a walk to clear my head when I saw you."

Michiru raised an elegant eyebrow in suspicion.

Rei laughed again, "My curiosity gets the better of me sometimes. Though, I wouldn't blame you if you called the police or something, I mean I'm just some stranger that just kind of stalked you for a while there." Rei laughed a little, looking at the ground sheepishly, with her hands in her pockets and foot, scuffing the ground in embarrassment.

Michiru smiled a little at this and chuckled a little behind her hand, gaining Rei's attention. "You're strange. And I wouldn't call you a stranger if I know your name."

Rei smirked, "That's where you're wrong."

"Wrong?"

Rei nodded her head, "Yes, wrong. You see, you may know my name, but that's only my first name, and on top of that, you know nothing else about me."

Michiru's smile grew; she was beginning to like this stranger and was becoming more than a little interested in her as well.

"I see, then I could call the police right now and you wouldn't do anything about it?"

"I wouldn't do anything to you, but don't think I would stick around just to get arrested. By the time you'd blink, I would be long gone." The ebony haired girl smiled mysteriously.

"Oh really? I really don't think that you could do that that would be impossible to do."

Once Michiru blinked, the girl who once stood in front of her disappeared into thin air without so much as to leave any trace that she was there in the first place. '_Where'd she go!?'_ Michiru thought in surprise, looking side to side.

"You shouldn't say that, because I'm just going to prove you wrong."

Michiru jumped, turning around quickly to see the girl standing right behind her, smiling. Her teal eyes were wide in surprise, and her grip on her violin loosened to the point that she dropped it.

'_Oh no, my violin!' _Michiru panicked.

As though time stopped, Michiru watched as Rei swooped down and grabbed her violin before it hit the ground.

"You have to be more careful with this, you could have broken it." Rei handed the violin back to the shocked Michiru.

"H- how did you do that?" she whispered in awe, her eyes staring into Rei's mysterious amethyst eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you."

"A secret, huh."

Rei smiled sadly, going to the edge of the stage and looking up into the moon. "So, what is a pretty lady like you doing out here?"

Michiru was taken aback by the sudden change of subject and light blush shaded her cheeks at the comment, '_I guess it must be a touchy subject. Oh well, if she doesn't want to talk about it, then I won't push her._' She placed her violin back into its case and walked to stand by her guest and looked at the moon as well. "I came out to think and clear my head like you. Playing the violin helps a lot."

She watched as Rei just nodded her head, and respected her for not wanting to push the subject.

"It seems we both have a lot on our minds." Rei said distantly.

"That we do."

The ebony haired girl smiled and turned towards the violinist, who did the same.

"It was nice to meet you."

"Michiru."

Rei was slightly taken aback by the introduction.

"My name is Michiru."

Rei's smiled widen a bit, "Well, it was very nice to meet you, Michiru-san. You played like an angel tonight." She took the violinist's smooth hand and raised it to her lips, kissing the back of it.

Michiru felt a small, giddy shiver run down her back at the feel of Rei's lips on the back of her hand. Rei stood up straight, letting go of Michiru's hand and took her other hand which was closed and raised it in front of the violinist's face.

Michiru just stood there watching in a slight dazed, and waiting on baited breath to see what Rei was going to do next. Rei smirked at the dazed look Michiru had, and with the flick of her wrist, a beautiful, glowing, white rose appeared in her hand. She handed it to Michiru who slowly took it, their fingers brushing while she did, leaving tingles in their wake and raised to flower to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent.

Rei smiled, her eyes softening, then turned to leave, but was stopped by Michiru's arm grabbing her wrist. "Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

Rei turned her head to look over her shoulder at the violinist smiled and whispered, "I'm sure we'll meet again, Michiru-san."

With that, a fierce wind picked up, having Michiru let go of Rei's wrist to close her eyes and protect the flower. Once it died down and teal eyes opened, Rei was nowhere to be found, leaving a dazed Michiru alone with her thoughts. The violinist turned around to face the moon and once more gaze upon its shining face, sighing dreamily while holding the flower close to her heart and gently as if it was made of glass.

'_We'll meet each other again, I'm certain of it._'

A/N: There's the first chapter. I don't know why, but my mind has been wandering a lot lately, but I can promise that I will update '_The Demon Within_' and '_Secluded Flame_' soon, and I'm still working on '_The cursed_', I was having a writer's block until this popped up. Until then, I hope you enjoyed. Laters.


	2. Trouble Brews

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Chapter 2: Trouble Brews

-----------------------------------------------

Michiru felt unusually giddy, when she quietly glided into the house, a soft smile playing on her lips. Truth be told, she's never felt this excited and thrilled before, and it made her a little nervous and more than a little anticipated with the hopes of seeing Rei again…… soon. The violinist spun around, her wavy, blue green stopping only to place her violin case by the wooden table in the center of the living room. She continued to spin, holding the beautiful white rose close and blushing lightly at the tingling sensations that still slightly lingered on her fingers from the ebony haired girl's touch. Michiru sighed dreamily and went to the wall that was on the right side of the front door where there had another table with two vases on its smooth, black surface. One of the vases was a pastel yellow, with imprints of sky blue flowers attached to sea green stems going around it; it had a variety of flowers in it ranging from tulips to sunflowers. The other vase was made of a beautiful crystal, and when a bright light shined on it, it sparkled with a beautiful array of colors; it was her favorite vase, a special vase where she only put special flowers into, flowers such as the delicate pure rose she had in her hands.

"There we go." Michiru whispered tenderly, placing the rose into the vase carefully and caressing its petals gently.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late, neh?"

Michiru jumped slightly when she heard a familiar voice accompanied by familiar strong circling her slim waist, and a sturdy chin resting on her left shoulder. The voice and arms that once made her happy brought her soaring heart crashing down back into reality.

"What's wrong?" the slightly deep voice whispered into her ear.

"O- oh, nothing. You just startled me Haruka, that's all." Michiru whispered under her breath in slight disappointment.

Haruka took notice of Michiru's tone, but just nodded slowly, and reluctantly let go of the violinist.

"Listen Michiru, you know you can come to me for anything." Haruka said, and waited for a response. When she got none, she just sighed, running her hand through her short, sandy blonde hair and said, "Listen, I'm going to go back to bed, I'll see you-"

Haruka stopped what she was saying and shuffled over to stand next to the violinist. "So, where did you get this?" She asked, reaching towards the white rose.

Michiru's heart jumped to her throat and she instinctively slapped Haruka's hand away, which surprised both of them.

"Please, don't touch it." Michiru whispered looking away, "I found this flower on my way back from my walk, and thought that it was the perfect flower to put in this vase." Her teal eyes shone with fondness that did not go unnoticed by the blonde as she stared at the flower with a small smile.

"Alright." Haruka said, watching her with slight suspicion, turning her back to Michiru, "But remember, tomorrow we have senshi business to take care of, so make sure you get some sleep."She looked over her shoulder to see the violinist nod, and then continued to walk towards their room.

Once Haruka was out of sight, Michiru let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and let a slight frown creep its way on to her face. She couldn't let Haruka know about what happened tonight, there was no telling what the blond racer would do. Though, she could probably guess, and she knew for sure that it wouldn't be pretty. And that's what tore at her heart, the wanting, no, _needing_ to see Rei again was becoming an unbearable thing, and truth be told, it thrilled her as much as it scared her. I mean, they only met for not even a half hour, and already she began to feel an unbelievably strong pull and addiction to this person. It filled her with warmth that she has never felt before, and she did not want Haruka to take that away from her. Ever.

Michiru sighed softly, caressing the pure rose with sad, teal eyes that glistened with wistfulness. She leaned down carefully and ever so gently kissed the flower's glistening petals before heading up stairs to her, no, _their_ bedroom, unsure of what she was going to do, and secretly hoping to meet with Rei again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Michiru awoke with a sense of forebodingness. Something was going to happen today, something big; she felt it in her bones and it chilled her. The first thought that came to her, along with this feeling, was Rei. Michiru shook her head, trying to rid herself of this unwanted feeling that came with her beloved thought, quietly got out of the queen sized bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Haruka, and began to ready herself for the day.

After putting on a simple yellow sundress with a long ribbon that tied around the middle and held by a light blue butterfly, along with white high heels, Michiru went into the bathroom to put on makeup. She looked into the mirror only to see a reflection of Rei staring back at her smiling. The violinist shook her head and chuckled, she really was obsessed with this girl. But there was still that small sense of dread filling her whenever she thought of Rei and it was beginning to scare her.

Michiru shook her head and sighed, she had to concentrate on her mission today and nothing else, she would have to figure out everything else later.

Rei awoke with a start, flinging her covers off of her sweat drenched figure and clenching her fists tightly around the soft fabric while breathing heavily.

'_It was just a dream._' She thought to herself, but then breathed, "Or maybe it really is a vision."

Rei stared at her shaking fists in concentration; this had been the fourth time this week that she's had this nightmare, and she knew something terrible was going to happen soon. She shook her raven head and glanced out her window only to find that it was still pitch black outside.

"I guess this is going to be another sleepless night." the miko sighed in defeat and shuffled out of bed and towards her closet. "If that's the case, I guess I better do another fire reading."

Rei took out her miko garb and changed into it quickly, flinging her night clothes onto her bed before heading out the room and strolling towards the fire room. Once there, she slid the door open and smiled at the giant, roaring flame that beckoned to her.

'_I have to get to the bottom of this dream before it's too late._'

Taking her place and kneeling in front of the exotic holy flame that arced and danced before her, warming her with its light, the miko made a few hand signs, chanting softly, "Rin, pyou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen." The fire blazed, its glowing embers, licking the air, almost touching the ceiling, and Rei was consumed by it, falling into a deep, unbreakable trance.

Michiru and Haruka were strolling around town, taking in the sights and doing a little shopping on the way. The violinist watched as Haruka would flirt with the occasional girl and rolled her eyes. It was around noon and they were seated outside, at a small café, under an umbrella that sprouted from the middle of the table to protect them from the sun's insisting rays. The wind blew, ruffling Michiru's sea green, shoulder length hair and Haruka's short, dirty blonde hair as well. The breeze that passed carried a warning that abruptly stopped Michiru from lifting her cup of tea and look up from it, looking around the area. Haruka saw this and stopped flirting with the flustered waitress.

"Hey, Michiru, what's wrong?" the blonde leant her head on her palm, glancing curiously at the violinist.

Michiru silently gazed off towards the busy streets before replying, "Trouble is coming, and it's coming soon." She worried her bottom lip with her pearly white teeth and narrowed her teal eyes slightly while trying to figure out more about the feeling the wind was silently carrying with it.

Rei gasped, coming back from her vision and bent over, her breathing long and labored. Small, glistening drops of sweat ran down her creamy face, which was set in a calm concentration.

'_What was that about?_' Rei balled her hands into tight, shaking fists and let a small growl escape her clenched teeth. '_Something big is coming and I can't figure out what it is. How can I protect those I care about if I can't solve this. Damn it!!_'

Rei slamed her fist onto the smooth, wooden floor that she knelt on in frustration as a picture of Michiru flashed through her head. '_If I can't figure this out then even __**she**__ will get hurt...._'

The miko calmed down a bit when Michiru entered her mind, so she slowly unclenched her fists and took in a deep breath.

"It's funny how I barely know anything about her, and yet just the thought of her will calm me down." Standing up from her kneeling position, Rei scuffled tiredly towards the sliding door, "I guess I'll just go for a walk to clear my head or something. Maybe Taku and the others will be there playing a game of soccer or something. Maybe I'll get to see her again." A small blush colored the usually stoic miko's cheeks a pale pink when her last sentence slipped unintentionally out of her mouth.

Sliding the door open and heading towards her room to change, the miko stopped on the wooden porch and looked out towards the bright blue sky, some pure clouds here and there drifting lazily with the cool, playful breeze.

"Today's such a nice day."

A/N: Well, sorry if the Michiru is kinda...... weird......... I couldn't help it. And it will take a while for me to update anything anytime soon because of my computer problems and exams so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a bit dull, and I'll try to update sometime soon. Tell me how you liked it and Laters.


	3. Suspicion Meet Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

HMC chapter 3

Jealousy meet Suspicion

"Argh!!" Rei kicked a soda can that was in her way, sending it flying. "Why can't I concentrate anymore? If I'm not thinking about that stupid vision, I'm thinking about Michiru." She mumbled under her breath. Rei was in the park walking one of its long, paved paths. Only a couple of feet in front of her, Rei could hear a '_clonk_' and a voice let out a string of mumbled curses. But, at the time Rei didn't care and just continued on her way, not looking up from the sidewalk past the cursing person.

"Wait!"

Rei stopped as a shiver went down her spine at the sound of the familiar voice. Slowly, she turned to look behind her only for her amethyst eyes to lock with eyes of teal.

"Michiru?" she whispered faintly under her breath. The miko blinked her mind in a slight haze, to see if this was real and not a dream and frowned. Michiru smiled and giggled behind her petite hand.

"It looks like you weren't expecting to see me here."

Rei just shrugged and stuck her hands into her sleeveless, black hoodies' pockets. "I really wasn't expecting to see you here, though it isn't like I mind or anything." she smirked, but it faded to impassiveness when she looked over to a tall blonde who was still rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, so that's who I hit." Rei looked over to Michiru again, and gave a quick impish grin, "And here I was thinking that you were the one doing all of that cursing before."

Michiru smiled and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "And why wouldn't I be the one who was cursing?"

"Well, for one, you weren't hit with that can." the miko gestured towards the dented, empty coke can lying on the grass besides the tall blonde, "And, you really don't look like someone who would just curse."

Michiru stepped towards the raven haired girl and poked her on the nose, "One, you should know that throwing cans like that could hurt someone, and it's called littering. And two," she held up two fingers, whispering in the stiff miko's ear, "you barely know anything about me."

Rei smirked, turning her face slightly to whisper back into the violinist's ear, "Yeah, well for one, I kicked the can. And two, I might not know much about you, but I can tell when someone has a mask on."

Michiru flinched, her eyes going cold, before challenging the raven haired girl, "Would you now?" She made sure that her breath came out against the miko's ear, making her shiver involuntarily.

"Yes."

It was a simple answer, and when she pulled back to look into hypnotizing, stern amethyst eyes, she knew that she could never hide anything from this person. Michiru was about to say something when she felt an arm go around her waist possessively and pull her away.

"So, Michi, who is your _friend _here?"

Michiru could have kicked herself right then and there for forgetting that Haruka was there with her. So, she put on a smile and turned to face a suspicious and slightly miffed blonde.

"Ah, Haruka, this is Rei, she's a friend of mine that I just met recently." She gestured to the raven haired girl who stared at the blonde with an impassive face.

"Really now?"

Haruka let go of Michiru's waste and went face to face with the unresponsive miko.

"What's it to you that I know her, blondie?" Rei whispered out with the slightest bit of venom, not even batting an eye or taking a step back from Haruka's towering form.

"It has everything to do with me, Michiru is is with **me**, got it punk?"

The atmosphere was thick with tension as the two stared each other down, a flash of jealousy could be seen passing through the miko's burning amethyst eyes.

"**Don't** you even **dare** talk about Michiru as though she was a piece of property."

Rei quickly stepped forward, taking a fist full of the racer's shirt and roughly pulled her closer, mere inches sperating them. She glared into dark, ocean blue eyes and growled out threatningly, "You don't own Michiru, and if you ever treat her as such, I'll kick your ass from here to the moon, got it?"

"Tch."

Haruka pushed Rei away from her once the miko loosened the grip on her shirt and stood in a attack position, ready to attack. Rei did the same, but was stopped when Michiru walked over to Haruka and laid a warning hand on her shoulder.

"Both of you, stop this. There is no reason for you to fight eachother." She turned and looked at Haruka, whispering gently in her ear, "Listen, Rei is just my friend, alright, there's no need for you to get riled up. And you forget, that we have a mission that we have to see to, so come on."

Michiru turned to look towards Rei, who had relaxed from her stance and looked on with an impassive face. "It was nice to see you again, Rei- chan." she smiled gently, warmly at the raven haired girl. "I hope that we meet again soon."

It took a few moments, but Rei just smirked and nodded her head, her previous anger simmering down just a bit. "Same here." As she was turning to leave, Haruka, took Michiru by the waist and kissed her soundly on the lips, cathcing both of them by surprise.

"Haruka! What was that for?" Michiru scowled, hitting Haruka on the arm.

Haruka ignored her and smirked triumphantly at Rei, giving the raven one more warning glare before turning and taking Michiru by the waist and leading her away with force. Michiru cast one last glance at Rei, there eyes meeting, her stomach clenched at the sight of pain, jealousy, and longing that shined forth in those wonderous amethyst orbs that she could lose herself in, and the slightl defeated look that took over her impassiveness. With a tight squeeze from Haruka, Michiru winced slightly from the painful grip and tore her eyes away from the still watching miko.

'_Rei._'

Rei could see the various emotions that swam through those beautiful teal eyes, and her soul was screaming at her to go after that godess, but she couldn't, her body wouldn't move from where it was. After all, who was she to go after someone who was already taken?

'_But, if she's already with someone, then why does she look like she's in such sorrow?_'

Rei's instinct was to go after Michiru and get her away from that blonde, but the thought of the kiss weighed heavily on her mind.

"Dammit!" Rei cursed, kicking at the ground, and running a hand through her raven locks, "Why am I so weak!?" Rei turned around, a constant anger at herself knawing at her insides, only to run right into someone and fall backwards landing on her butt and rubbing her sore head.

"Owwwwww," she muttered under her breath, "Would you watch where you're going!" She looked up with a fierce glare on her features only to come face to face with...

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated anything in a long time, my computer is having problems right now, and I'm swarmed with a lot of things that I have to do in school and everything else, so I can't type as much as I'd like. So, please bear with me, and sorry about the last chapter, and this chapter, they aren't really like I'd planned them to be, but it's going somewhere. I think. Anyway, I'll try to update when I can. Laters.


	4. Some Advice and Silent Support

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Thank you so very much, Dark Shadows 01 for reviewing, it means a lot. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Laters.

_________________________________________

Chapter 4: Some Advice and Silent Support

Rei looked up at the person who knocked her down with a fierce glare and a low growl erupting from her throat, ready to tear the person who knocked her down into shreds, only to come face to face with….

"Hey pyro!!" greeted a girl with long, silky blonde hair.

"W- what?!" the miko stuttered, at a loss.

"Nice weather we're having, neh pyro- puu?" the blonde said sweetly, giving the raven haired girl a bright grin.

"Minako! What the heck are you doing here?" Rei fumed, amethyst orbs narrowing in a glare at the blonde, "And what the heck is with the disguise?"

The blonde had large sunglasses and a brown beret resting snuggly on top of her honey locks. Minako laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head with a small grin, "Um, nothing at all! I just came out here for a nice walk, that's all."

"You were spying on me weren't you." Rei deadpanned, staring blankly at the blonde haired nymph who flinched.

Minako sweat dropped and took off the large sunglasses that rested on her nose to reveal sparkling, mischievous cerulean eyes. "I wasn't spying on you, really I wasn't. I woke up this wonderful morning with the full intention of taking a walk. It was just a _coincidence_ that I just happened to see you talking with that blonde and the girl with wavy hair!"

Rei twitched and shook her head, getting up off the floor and dusting her jeans off, "You were spying and you know it."

"Alright!," the blonde nymph gasped in exasperation, "You caught me red handed! With my face in the cookie jar!"

"You mean hand in the cookie jar, right? But then again, knowing you, you probably did have your face in the cookie jar. It'd explain all the damaged brain cells."

"Hey! That was mean you jerk!" the blonde yelled indignantly, glaring at the snickering miko before waving it off in a huff, "Whatever. It doesn't matter right now, because I'm here, and as your fairy godmother, I'm here to make your dream come true!" she pumped her fist in the air.

"There is nothing that you can do." Rei stated calmly, looking away from the blonde with darkening amethyst eyes, "This is something that I'm going to deal with myself."

The miko began walking away when Minako's voice stopped her.

"So you really like that lady, don't you? And don't even lie to me, because I'm the goddess of love, and I know all!"

Rei smirked, but didn't turn around to look at the self proclaimed goddess, "If you are the goddess of love, then you should already know the answer."

Minako blinked and was about to say something else, but found that Rei had disappeared and was nowhere to be found.

"Geez," she said, picking herself up off of the ground, "I'll never get used to her disappearing act."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rei leaned against one of the large trees in the park, she could hear shouting and carefree laughter a few feet away from her. Her deep eyes, looked up to the clear, blue sky, watching the clouds float by. '_Michiru_._' _she thought, as the memory of the kiss appeared in her mind again.

"Even if she didn't look like she enjoyed it, there was something going on between them." the miko whispered. She shook her head when hearing footsteps grow near.

"Yo, Rei! What're you doing all the way over here? Don't you want to come play?"

Rei turned to see a tall, lanky young man with spiked back orange hair and shining, emerald eyes. "Hey Taku."

Taku nodded and stood next to Rei, leaning against the tree with his hands in his rugged, jeans pockets. "What's with you? You seem awfully out of it today, something wrong?"

The miko shook her head and looked to the sky responding, "I bumped into someone named Haruka today."

'Thump!'

Rei looked down to see Taku lying on the ground, with wide eyes staring back up at her.

"What?"

"You said Haruka right?"

Rei pushed off the tree and looked curiously at Taku, "Yeah, why? You know someone named Haruka?"

"Yeah, but before I say anything else, was this Haruka a tall blonde with a possessive streak and a flirtatious attitude?"

Rei thought back for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure about the flirtatious attitude since the blonde got hit by a can I kicked, but yeah, the possessive streak was definitely there."

Taku closed his eyes and groaned, hitting his fore head with the palm of his hand, "Congratulations, you just got on the bad side of Haruka Tenoh. I'll be attending your funeral sometime within the week, if you're lucky."

"What the heck are you talking about Taku? You know that I sure as heck won't lose to some blonde bimbo! And while we're here, why don't you tell me what you know _and_ how you know this Haruka Tenoh." Rei growled, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

Taku shook his head and hopped to his feet, "I'll tell you later, right now you should come and play a game of soccer with me and the others." he flicked her on the fore head and said, "You know it's not healthy to look pissed all of the time, it's bad if you don't want to get wrinkles when you get, like, twenty. And anyway, you look like you need a good distraction."

Rei relaxed and laughed at his light joke, "Yeah, that's an understatement." she stepped besides Taku, and they started walking to where a large group of kids were running around, chasing down a soccer ball with carefree laughs.

Taku grinned and said, "Yo, just promise me you won't go all psycho on Tenoh the next time you see her. I'd hat it if my friend just happened to go to jail on account of murder. If that happened, then who would lead our thrown together team to victory in the coming summer tournament?" he mock punched her on the shoulder before shouting, "Tag! You're it!" and sprinting away to join the others in the game.

Rei smiled and chuckled, running after him in a much better mood.

'_I won't harm that blonde the next time we meet, but if I see that that idiot is making Michiru uncomfortable in any way, someone's going to get a beat down._'

____________________________________________________________

_A while later._

Rei waved goodbye to her friends and sprinted away while rolling her eyes at the playful cat calls and professes of love that the guys were shouting at her retreating form. She ran down the somewhat desolate sidewalk, not really paying attention to where she was going, and once again bumped into some unsuspecting person, landing on her but again and groaning in annoyance, '_What the heck is with me and bumping into people?! This is the second time today!_'

Instead of growling and glaring at the person like she had done to Minako, Rei said, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." she looked slack jawed down at…

"It's alright, that just means you have to buy me an ice- cream, Rei!!"

Oh, great, the other blonde. '_It's Minako's twin!! Why of all days do I have to run into both of them, literally._'

"What's wrong Rei?" the odango- headed blonde asked, tilting her head to the side and gazing at Rei with large, crystal blue puppy dog eyes.

"D- did you a- and," Rei stuttered before shaking her head vigorously and asking in a clear voice, "Did you and your twin conspire something against me?"

Usagi looked at her in confusion, "Twin? I don't have a twin." she put a hand under her chin in thought for a moment while Rei stood up and continued to stare at the girl in annoyance, "Oh!" she shouted in realization, patting her fist in her other palm, "You mean Minako don't you?"

Rei nodded slowly and said with equal slowness, "Yes Usagi, I mean Minako. Did you two have some elaborate plan to bump into me today or something?"

Usagi giggled, shaking her head and said, "No, we didn't plan on bumping into you on the same day, that would be too hard since we wouldn't know exactly where you'd be. Now may you please help me up?"

The miko sighed and grabbed the blonde princess's outstretched hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"Thanks, Rei." Usagi said sheepishly, smiling brightly at the moody girl. "Why would you think that Minako and I would plan something like that? I was on my way to the crown after my date with Mamoru."

Rei shook her head and sighed, "Well, your twin was spying on me this morning and since I ran into you, I thought the both of you was planning something fishy is all."

"She was spying on you!?" Usagi gasped.

Rei nodded and began walking past Usagi, "Sorry 'dango, I'll tell you everything later. I have to get back to the temple to do some chores."

"Fine!" the blonde pouted, "But we'll talk about your problems over the ice cream you owe me!"

Rei stopped and looked back at Usagi, "How would you know that I have problems? I didn't say anything."

Usagi smiled warmly and replied, "When you get moody like this, you usually have some sort of problem. And considering that Minako was spying on you, gives me an idea of what sort of problem." she giggled at the shocked expression on Rei's face, "You see, I'm not all ditzy and dumb as you believe Rei."

"Who are you and what happened to the real Usagi? Because, if she starts to make sense like that, then the world is coming to an end sometime soon." Rei teased, sticking out her tongue in response to Usagi's.

"You're such a meanie, Rei!"

"Yeah, yeah. I get that all the time." Rei smiled, turning around and walking back down the sidewalk and towards the shrine, waving back to the blonde as she went.

________________________________________________________________________

Michiru and Haruka walked down the city's sidewalk in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts, and neither of them wanting to say anything to the other at the moment. Haruka's grip on her waist tightened for a moment causing Michiru to snap out of her thoughts and look up at Haruka's grim face.

After a few more moments of silence ensued Haruka spoke up, "So, you and that girl are _just friends_ huh?" the tall blonde turned a glare on the aqua haired girl.

Michiru flinched and looked down, away from Haruka's smothering gaze, whsipering, "We are _just_ friends." In her head, Michiru laughed dryly, '_I'm lying to myself as well as her. Well not totally. Right now, we're only friends, if that. But, deep inside, I- I want to be more than just her __**friend**__. I want to be more than that, and I think that maybe Rei wants to be more too._'

Silence dominated them after that for there was nothing else to say. Maybe that's a lie since Haruka had many questions that she wanted answers to. But, as she looked over at Michiru's sullen form, she knew that she wouldn't get any just yet. '_But that's okay,_' Haruka thought, bringing Michiru closer to her, '_As long as Michiru is with me, there's nothing that that raven haired twerp can do about it._'

The tall blonde was brought out of her thought when Michiru stopped abruptly with a gasp. The breeze at the time picked up ruffling their hair then settled down again like nothing happened. Haruka looked at Michiru asking her what's wrong but Michiru didn't respond, she closed her eyes and held her head at the sudden, familiar feeling of foreboding that she felt that morning.

The racer stepped closer to the violinist but was stopped by the urgency in the other's voice, "Something's wrong." Michiru began, concentrating on the feeling long enough to decipher what it is. Gasping, she looked up at Haruka, her determined eyes locking with Haruka's wary ones, "A youma has just appeared somewhere near here, come on!"

And off they went, with Michiru in the lead, frantically running towards the spot where the youma appeared.

Rei sighed, sitting down on the shrine's now clean wooden porch after completing her shrine duties. She was exhausted after today's events and wanted nothing more than to go back inside and relax in a nice steamed bath. Her mind drifted back to Michiru as she stared at the sky, but shook herself and stood from the porch to stroll to the small hut like place that guarded the charms they sold inside. Rei smiled and opened the front wooden window, leaning over the small counter and into the place where she plucked a small, slender paper with kanji written on it's smooth surface. After closing the window, the miko walked towards the great tree that stood in the shrine's yard ever since she was a little kid. She smiled at it while tiptoeing and tying the charm around one of its lower branches, '_I hope I can figure out this whole Michiru thing soon._' she thought when she finished tying the charm.

Then, out of nowhere, a bright, blinding flash erupted from the tree, forcing the miko to stumble back and shield her eyes from the intense light.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

__________________________________________________

A/N: This is where I'll leave it, I hope I'll be able to update soon. Until next time. Laters.


	5. Appearance of a Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Just to let you all know, I twisted some things up from the series, like the heart snatchers, or whatever the heck they're supposed to be. And thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! It's a great support.

______________________________________

Chapter 5: Appearance of a Goddess

Michiru ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the awful feeling that wormed inside of her intensifying when Rei once again flashed through her mind.

'_If anything happens to her, I- I don't know what I'd do._'

The violinist continued down the sidewalk, weaving her way through the people and not looking back to see if Haruka was following her since she could sense her presence right behind her.

____________________________________________

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Rei shielded her eyes from the blinding light that engulfed her and the surrounding area. When it cleared, Rei opened her eyes to a youma. '_The heck! A new youma? Why in the world did this thing decide to pop up today!?_'

The youma was a tall female with thick, wooden cuffs surrounding its slim wrists and ankles. It wore tight, navy blue capris that stopped short a couple of inches below the knees. Its shirt, which was red with white at the edges of the shirt was also tight fitting, but opened a bit in the front giving off some cleavage. Besides that, its skin was light purple, its dark brown hair that looked as though it was wooden, was tied back by a red ribbon with two chopstick like things pushed through where the ribbon was. Tied around this youma's waist was a large red and white rope tied like a pretzel at the back. The youma sneered, one delicate hand with its red, manicured fingernails resting on its hip, its pure black eyes narrowing at Rei like a predator would its prey.

The miko gulped at the sight, but did not panic. Well, not that much anyway.

'_Shoot!! The one day that I, oh I don't know, decide to leave my henshin pen and communicator in my room and this ugly thing just rears its ugly head in!'_ Rei took a deep breath to calm herself down, her amethyst eyes scrutinizing the demon before.

'_Oh well, there's nothing to do about that now.' _the miko rested one hand on her hip and scratched her head with the other, earning a weird look from the youma. _'I can't just waltz in my room to get it, cuz ugly here will attack me. Of course that's its purpose for being here today anyway. And,_' Rei looked around the shrine's clean grounds and sighed, '_I guess I should just go and lure this thing someplace else. I don't want to mess up the Jinja again because that would mean more work, and I definitely don't want Grandpa and even that annoying Yuuchiro involved. What a pain.'_

"Alright!" Rei exclaimed, sinking into an attack position, her right foot stretched forward with her toes pointing forward, and the other slid back and facing at an angle. Both of her knees were bent and her right arm was tucked by her waist with a clenched fist while her left arm was raised with an open hand, beckoning the youma to come closer. "Come on, I don't have all day. And, before we get this fight underway, why don't you tell me your purpose for being here."

The youma laughed stiffly, glaring at the miko as it began to hover above the stone ground. It smirked before flying at breakneck pace straight towards the miko and striking at her once a foot away. But, Rei saw it coming and ducked, smiling at the surprised face of the youma, and came up in a tackle, running her shoulder into the demon's midsection, forcing it to fall backward and onto the ground with a thump.

Giving a devil-may- care smile, the miko stood with her feet together, one hand outstretched before her and taunted the recovering youma, saying coldly, "Why don't you come and get me you freak."

The youma growled from its position on the ground, a small yet strong gust blowing below it as it flew forward at the miko again, only for the said miko to step to the side and quickly spin to land a karate chop to the back of its neck and quickly sprint into the woods on the side of the Jinja with a pissed and grumbling youma stumbling on its feet before flying off after her.

'_Dang._' Rei thought, as she sprinted through the woods, hitting any branches that got in her way. She looked back to see the purple youma almost right behind her, its knees drawn up and bent, both of its arms tucked by its waist with fists clenched. It was flying fast and it seemed that the branches and such that got in its way didn't effect it at all. '_Nothing seems to phase this thing._' she thought back to what she just did to the youma, _'Even the two attacks I landed didn't do anything to it at all besides just knock it down or stumble. But that's probably because I just surprised it. I could go all out on it, but if I did that, then. Then…_' Rei shook her head as a piece of a painful memory that harbors her sub consciousness arose. '_I just can't._'

Rei ran harder, faster, then skidded to a stop in a small clearing when facing a wooden wall before quickly spinning into an attack position to face the youma that was now strolling out of the woods with a confident smirk on its face and an eerie gleam in its black, dark eyes.

Taking a deep breath with closed eyes to center herself, Rei slowly opened her amethyst eyes, staring the youma down and calmly saying with a motion of her hand, "Come."

___________________________________________________

Michiru stopped abruptly at the base of a large stone stairway, her teal eyes swiftly looking over the area above before landing on the forest that rested besides it, something she couldn't explain was tugging desperately at her heart, and she yearned to go towards it, to follow it. And follow it she did, without so much as waiting for Haruka, Michiru began to ascend the stone stairway, when a hand shot from behind her and circled around her wrist, grabbing it and tugging her backwards into two stern arms. The violinist struggled a bit when a frustrated voice stopped her.

"Will you just wait a second!?" Haruka's voice yelled from behind her. Michiru stopped struggling, but the tug at her heart didn't, in fact it was being tugged more. "Calm down dang it! What's got you so riled up, Michiru? You've never acted like this before." Haruka buried her face in Michiru's soft, wavy sea green hair.

Michiru stiffened at the contact and said softly in a stern tone, "Haruka we have no time for this, the youma is close so let go." She could feel Haruka stiffen a bit before reluctantly letting the strong arms around her waist drop.

"Alright then, lets go." was the cold response that Michiru received. It felt as though she was slapped when looking into stormy and scrutinizing dark, ocean blue eyes. But even with that, Michiru nodded slightly and continued to sprint up the stairs until she came to the top where a large shrine stood. Michiru glanced around the desolate place quickly, not seeing anyone or anything here.

'_Good, we can transform now that no one's here then head into the forest._' the violinist thought. She looked over her shoulder to see Haruka a couple of feet behind her. They shared one look then nodded, taking out their henshin pens and transforming into Sailors Neptune and Uranus simultaneously.

"Alright, so where do we go now?" Haruka asked, and Michiru pointed to the thick woods besides them.

"I sense a strong evil from over there. I'm positive that it's _that_ type of youma, so we can't waste any more time."

Haruka gave a curt nod and together they sprinted into the woods, knocking various branches and such that were in their way and skidding to a stop when they reached found what they were looking for, well mostly.

Michiru gasped in shock at the sight before her, and felt a deep panic taking over her, causing her to run forward but was quickly pulled back and pinned to a nearby sturdy tree with Haruka's strong hands gripping her forearms tightly.

"What the heck are you doing!" the senshi of Uranus hissed venomously, trying to contain Michiru's struggling form. "Are you trying to endanger our mission?!"

Michiru only struggled more, desperately trying to get out of Haruka's iron, unyielding grip, "But!" she stopped and cried out in despair, her normally creamy complexion totally blanching to a ghastly white when watching Rei get thrown into a large tree by the grotesque youma before getting punched swiftly in the stomach a few times, letting out a cry of pain with each blow. More and more tears came without control to her wide teal eyes at each cry emitted from the breaking raven.

The senshi of wind growled and barked out, "Forget about that whelp and concentrate on the mission!!" Michiru stopped struggling and tore her gaze from Rei's falling form to look disbelievingly into Haruka's stone mask, "**This **is why we're here! And if that whelp over there is there target, then so be it!! Now let's leave things be and wait for the right time to interfere!"

Michiru's pale face twisted into one of complete rage, the likes of which Haruka hasn't even seen before. And, wrenching one of her arms free from the her partner's iron grip, she sharply slapped Haruka across the face, whispering with such a deadly poison that it sent a slight shiver of fear down the senshi of winds' spine, "Don't you _**dare **_call her a whelp! I **know** that we have a mission to complete to protect this world. But," looking past Haruka and to the miko who was still battling with the youma, delivering a powerful kick to the beast's back and sending both parties tumbling to the ground she choked out, "I can't just stand here, not when- when," Michiru stopped, trying to find a word to describe the raven haired girl before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to whisper through gritted teeth, "Not when a precious _friend_ is in trouble."

Haruka turned her head back and leant her face down to whisper huskily in the violinist's ear, "Are you sure she's _just _a _precious friend_?"

Michiru gulped hard and turned to whisper back intensely in the racer's ear, "Why would what she is to me matter to you at all?"

The intensity between the two grew, and if either of them said or did the wrong thing, no doubt it would set off a series of events that both would ultimately regret later.

Haruka let out a shaky breath before breaking the intense silence that had engulfed them and pulled back to stare into serious teal eyes and said, "Look we both promised that nothing would deter us from our mission, don't let this _girl_ be the reason you break that promise."

Michiru's hard gaze never softened, nor falter when she said, "And if she holds one of _them_? Then what?"

"Then you'll just have to deal with it." was the sharp, cold reply.

Michiru's gloved fists clenched and she opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a cry of anguish. Her head snapped to see Rei pinned against the large wooden wall with the youma's right hand gripping her neck tightly, while its other hand, glowing a bright blue, pierced her chest where her heart was.

"Rei!!" she shouted in utter terror. She began to struggle again, but with more aggression, "Let me go Haruka! I don't care about the mission, Rei's life is in danger and I won't let you stop me from saving her!" With that, Michiru managed to get out of Haruka's grip and pushed her out the way, when another anguished cry, louder than those before it sounded from the raven, a bright, ethereal light pulsating from Rei's chest, a brilliantly glowing object being dragged out of it by the youma's hand.

"No! Rei!!" Michiru sprinted to them, unleashing a deep submerge on the way and successfully hitting the unsuspecting youma, forcing it to let go of the glowing object and Rei and fly back a few feet, before skidding to violent stop. Ignoring Haruka's cursing and call for her to go back, Michiru dropped to her knees where Rei lay and gently picked the girl up and lay her upper body on her knees, watching in relief and amazement as the glowing object retreated back into the raven haired girl's body, returning color to the briefly pale face. Smiling in content, the senshi of the seas stroked Rei's hair gently, and her grin grew when the said girl groaned and stirred, her amethyst eyes fluttering open to be greeted by warm, happy teal eyes.

"Wh-what?" she asked groggily, blinking in a bit of a daze while staring up at this familiar stranger. "Who are you?"

Michiru, placed a soft, slender finger on the girl's lips to silence further questioning and said with tenderness, "It doesn't matter. You're safe now and that's all that matters right now."

Rei faintly nodded, finding it a tad bit strange that she could so readily trust the person treating her with such gentleness and kindness. But her thoughts were interrupted when she remembered the youma that had attacked her.

"Wait! But what about the youma? What happened to it?" she asked in a slight panic, sitting up quickly and staggering to her feet only to groan in pain and fall to her knees again, leaning over while holding her midsection, and breathing labored breaths.

Michiru was by her side in an instant, one comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently and one hand on her thigh, a concerned face in place and gazing with worry at the younger girl. "Are your ribs hurting you?"

Rei looked up to see the genuine concern held for her and hated how she was worrying this lady, shaking her head and giving a confident grin, Rei slowly rose to her feet with the help of the beautiful girl besides her and blushed a great deal when a warm arm wrapped around her waist and held her upright while the other hand draped her arm around the taller girl's shoulders.

"I- I'm alright, don't worry so much about me." but glancing at the kind older girl besides her, taking in the fuku that was exactly like hers and the others, except this one had a skirt collar that was a dark sea- green color and the bow that was at the back along with the one that had a glistening sea green, heart shaped stone at the center was a navy blue color. And, the choker wound around her neck was the same color as the skirt and collar, but had a golden star embedded in the middle. The tiara on her fore head though was the same with the exception of a beautiful sea green stone, and the long white gloves that covered slender fingers, arms, and hands were a pure white with sea green cuffs at the end by the elbow.

"Are you a senshi?" Rei asked wanting to hear the answer from the one beside her, though she already had an idea.

Michiru smiled gently, holding Rei closer to her, and was about to answer her when the rustling of bushes and the appearance of a mighty ticked off Haruka stopped her. Rei noticed this and followed her gaze to see another mysterious person with the same outfit except the skirt, collar, and the large ribbon at the back were all a dark ocean blue. Only the golden tiara and bright yellowish- orange ribbon at the front were different, and even those had dark ocean jewels at the center of them. She also had long white gloves that stretched from her fingertips to elbows with dark ocean blue cuffs at the end of them. The first and most noticeable difference between the two besides their appearances was the hostility the tall blonde was giving off towards her that made her flinch opposed to the nearly loving kindness the goddess who is besides her and supporting her gives off.

"Don't worry about her, she won't do anything to you, I promise." the goddess whispered in her ear sweetly as the blonde approached them and stood toweringly over Rei, looking her up and down with barely contained anger. Rei nodded, believing in what the goddess says, and not wanting to do anything to anger the already irritated blonde.

Crossing her arms, the tall blonde turned her attention to the recovering youma who began to rise shakily from the ground, holding a hand to its aching head. "Neptune, let's go finish this thing and leave." She didn't even give a glance in Neptune's direction when she began preparing for an attack.

Michiru nodded and gently settled Rei on the supple grass beneath them whispering softly, "I'll be back once we finish this youma off, then I'll bring you back home, alright?"

Rei could only nod, and once the older girl stood up, her hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, shocking her and earning a questioning look from Sailor Neptune. "Be careful." is all she could muster up to say, blushing lightly when she did.

Michiru gave her a dazzling smile and nodded, turning to face the youma and walking to stand by Haruka with a serious mask in place on her face.

"Ready?" asked Haruka, her eyes trained forward on to the youma standing and looking really ticked. Michiru nodded and they both readied themselves.

The youma shot forward, giving a fierce battle cry. Michiru and Haruka just smirked at the youma before calling out simultaneously:

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

Both let shot two large, glowing orbs of energy, one a bright orange and tearing through the ground while the other was a deep ocean blue, ripping through the air, straight towards its target. The youma screeched in surprise, and tried to stop, but couldn't, it squealed in pain as the two orbs combined and hit it dead on, and disintegrated into the tower of light and power that consumed it.

Rei shielded her eyes from the blinding light and grunted as the winds picked up from the blast and blew over her, nearly knocking her over. When she opened her eyes, they widened in shock to see only a pile of scattering dust where the youma once stood.

'_These two are extremely powerful. I hope they're on our side._' The miko looked up at the two senshi before in awe and gulped nervously when they turned to face her.

Michiru was about to go to her side when she heard something in the distance coming close.

"Hey guys! I saw something over here, come on!!"

Rei snapped her head in the direction of the voice and muttered under her breath, "Usagi and the others are coming."

The violinist was still going to go by the raven haired girl's side besides the fact that others were coming, when a stern hand squeezing her shoulder tightly stopped her. She looked over her shoulder to see Haruka shake her head and without saying anything, take her wrist and drag her away. With one last glance at Rei, the senshi of Neptune sighed and hurried away, knowing that the others couldn't see them just yet. Looking at Haruka's deathly silent form, she knew that this was going to be a very long and tiring night.

________________________________________

Rei turned her head to see that the two mysterious people had disappeared. She sighed in disappointment when she wasn't able to thank the goddess with wavy, sea-green hair, and looked at her friends who spotted her and ran to her side, a million questions flying in her direction. Shaking her head as Makoto and Minako helped her to her feet, she knew that this was going to be a very long night.

________________________________

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

________________

Chapter 6:

_________________

"Alright Rei, I want you to take off your shirt and let me see your midsection to check how bad the damage is." Ami said while going through the small medical kit she found in Rei's bathroom for the supplies she may need. She sat on the cushioned rolling chair that she took from the miko's desk while the said miko sat at the edge of her bed, on the silk, crimson sheet that covered it. The room was empty save those two since the blue haired genius asked the others to wait in the living room so she could concentrate on looking over the raven haired girl's wounds without the constant questioning and distractions the others would surely supply.

Rei looked at her with a raised eyebrow, getting a bright blush from the blunette when she turned back.

"Stop thinking like a pervert, Rei." the young genius said, slapping Rei's arm playfully.

Rei just shrugged and chuckled lightly when Ami's blush grew. "I mean it." she warned.

Rei remained silent but gave a smile and nodded before complying with what Ami wanted and taking off her shirt. The miko winced a bit as she did so and cradled her right arm as well, hissing softly when Ami touched her bruised side while looking at both it and her arm with an analytical gaze.

"Well," Ami sighed, "The youma that attacked definitely did quite some damage to your side. Your ribs are definitely bruised, but you'll need to go to the hospital to make sure they aren't broken. Now let me see that arm."

Ami took Rei's arm as the miko sat still trying not to wince while the blue haired genius turned it gently, looking it over carefully, and shaking her head when she was done.

"Your arm is definitely broken." Ami stated, standing up from the cushioned rolling chair and closing the small, white first aid kit and placing it on the smooth surface of the wooden desk a few feet away from Rei's bed and lined up against the wall. "That and, you're going to have to take it easy with your leg. It's not broken , but your foot is sprained and if you don't take care of it, it may become worse."

Rei nodded, not saying anything as her gaze became distant and thoughts of what had happened today filtered through her head. Ami sighed, walking towards the room's door and while placing her hand on the door knob she turned to say, "I'll go get Makoto to come and help you walk to the hospital. We'll talk about what happened later, when you're treated and ready, alright?"

Rei looked at Ami and smiled, nodding she just sat there on her bed, turning her dazed, amethyst eyes towards the ceiling of her room. She just laid back, hands behind her head, letting her thoughts roam from meeting Michiru again this morning to the battle between her and the youma, to the moment where that mysterious senshi called her name, saving her from the demon's grasp.

'_That lady, she's so familiar. I've seen her before, and she knew my name. She was so kind too. Just who is she? How did she know me?'_ many questions ran through the raven's head, and yet the only thing she could think was something that she didn't want to be true or admit. '_It can't be. There's no way that could be true. But…… what if it is? Then…' _

A light tap at her bedroom door disrupted her from her thoughts, drawing her attention to the tall girl with auburn hair tied up in a ponytail with expressive emerald eyes who just strolled through the door and towards her. Rei sat up, wincing slightly as she did and accepting the hand outstretched in front of her, helping her stand up and sling one of her arms around the broad shoulders.

Makoto let out a low whistle when noticing how Rei limped lightly while they headed out the door and down the short hall towards the living room where the others were waiting.

"Damn." she said, "That thing really did a number on you, pyro. Why didn't you call for our help? You could've been in worse shape than now if we didn't find you when we did."

Rei smirked and shook her head, long strands of raven hair falling in front of her face. She didn't want to talk about it, at least not now.

"Geez, are we playing the silent game today or something?" Makoto asked, looking at Rei with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't said much since they found her in the forest, and she has yet to tell them about what happened or anything. All she's been doing has been staring off in space as she was doing now, and not sharing her thoughts and feelings on things. Of course, for them, it's pretty normal that she acts this way. Although they have been able to get her to open up more, she still doesn't say what she really feels, and it seems as though she's been hiding behind a mask. A mask that has yet come off since they all had first met.

"Hey Rei!!" Usagi shouted enthusiastically, bounding energetically towards them, "Are you ok?"

She stopped and stared with worried, baby blue eyes at the miko who just nodded her head and replied simply, "Yea, don't worry about me. I just have to go to the hospital to get some x-rays done and all. After that, we'll talk about what happened, alright?"

Minako stepped towards them and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "Oh yeah, that sounds _so_ reassuring."

Rei just rolled her eyes, and with that, they headed out of the shrine and down the long stairway, turning to go towards the hospital.

__________________

A tense, nearly suffocating silence hung heavily between Haruka and Michiru, both of whom were staring at each other, one with an intense, hard stare while the other was glancing with equally hard, teal eyes, but with no small amount of nervousness within them.

Haruka took in a deep breath and settled Michiru with a glare, leaning back in the white, metal chair seated outside of a random café crossing her arms over her chests before asking in a harsh whisper, "What the hell was that Michiru? What in the _world _could've been going through your mind while we were on that mission?"

Michiru looked down into the glass of hot tea she had ordered, watching her reflection in the dark, creamy liquid quiver with the shaking, tight grip she had on it with her two, pale, trembling hands.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me!?"

Stormy, dark ocean blue met stern, teal as Michiru rose her gaze to meet Haruka's. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for the argument that would surely come.

"What I did, was something that I had to do. Simple as it is, I had to save her. I had to save Rei. I was _not_ going to let that youma hurt her Haruka. That's why I did what I did, whether you like it or not." Michiru stated confidently, sitting up straight before saying, "I'm sorry for the thing's I've said, but…… I don't regret them."

Her hard gaze never faltered, even when Haruka's eyes narrowed along with her deepening scowl. "So, if that _whelp_ was targeted again, you would forsake your promise, _our mission_, to protect her?"

With no sign of hesitation or second thought, Michiru looked straight into Haruka's eyes and said calmly, "Yes. I would forsake even the mission just to save her."

Haruka snickered and leaned forward, her arm resting on the round table's glass surface when she leaned close to her companion, "That may be, but remember this, _Michiru_, I'll be there to stop you." Michiru glared and opened her mouth to say something, but Haruka just laughed stiffly, shaking her head and barreling on, "And don't forget, you belong to me. You_ owe _me."

A shiver bristled the young violinist at what Haruka said, and her teal eyes narrowed into slits she stood up and slammed her fists into the table, causing her glass of hot tea and Haruka's tall glass of soda over and spilling there contents. At the outburst, Haruka jumped up and away from the table in surprise, but smirked at the rage warping the usual peaceful and calm features on Michiru's face.

"Don't-" she began, but was abruptly cut off when a shadow quickly passed her and dove towards Haruka, landing a heavy blow to blonde's face, making her fly back into the table that a couple shared behind them. The blonde knocked the table over and scattering the items on it and making the couple jump from their seats and back away.

"Don't you dare talk about Michiru like you own her!!" came a familiar smooth, yet rage filled voice.

Michiru found herself staring in shock at the figure with waving raven hair who was busy glaring at the unconscious Haruka with unconcealed rage, "I think we've already discussed this, haven't we Tenoh?"

Michiru stepped cautiously towards the figure who was breathing quite heavily and reached out her left hand to lay gently on a stiff shoulder.

"Rei?" she whispered softly, and smiled when the said girl turned around with a grin.

"Hey." she greeted, wincing with each deep breath, "You ok? That stupid blonde didn't do anything to you has she?" Rei's concerned amethyst eyes touched Michiru's soul with a warmth and she smiled gently at that, but it was quickly turned into a frown when watching the raven breath heavily and wince.

"I'm the one who should be asking you if you're ok." she started softly, eyeing, the miko's side carefully. Her right hand moved forward of its own accord and hovered over the miko's side, and she stepped forward to close some of the distance between them. "What happened?" she whispered.

Rei just smiled softly, her amethyst shining in warmth as she tried to put Michiru's worries to rest, "I just got in a little scuffle, don't worry about it, alright? I'm perfectly fine." Rei moved her bruised hand carefuly to take Michiru's hovering one into her own, shivering at the warmth that coursed through her at the contact.

Michiru just shook her sea-green head and squeezed the slender hand in her own, smiling gently at the smoothness and warmth that radiated from it, naturally interlacing their fingers together, "Sure. You're so fine that you can barely stand. You should go to the hospital or something to get your wounds treated."

Rei blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her head with her good hand, and looking elsewhere when saying, "Well, I was on my way their with a few of my friends when I saw you and Haruka sitting here." her tone was soft, and definitely had a hint of jealousy to it that brought a wide grin to Michiru's lips.

"So you got jealous, did you?" she asked coyly, her grin widening when the raven's blush deepened and the fidgeting and stuttering began.

Michiru took her hand off of Rei's shoulder to hide her giggle behind it when Rei looked away from her and stuttered, "Th- that's not it. W- well not re-really." the miko coughed into her free hand, glancing meekly into the violinist's warm, shining, teal eyes and continued, "It's just that when I saw you stand up and slam your fists on the table, I knew something was wrong. And, it ticked me off so I ran over here and well…." she gestured her head back at a still stunned Haruka who was leaning up against the toppled table and said, "Well, you know the rest, but that's besides the point."

With great reluctance, Rei let go of Michiru's soft, warm hand and turned to face the tall blonde with a scowl, "I guess I should carry her to the hospital. It's only fair since I knocked her out. For all I know she could have a concussion, and I really don't want to get sued in the aftermath of this."

Michiru giggled and stood besides Rei, "I'll help you." Rei turned to glare at Michiru who just simply shook her head answering, "You aren't in any condition to carry her by yourself to the hospital. And before you even think of arguing with me, I'm going to let you know that I'm not going to give you any choice in the matter."

Rei scowled at her, a retort already poised on her tongue when the voices of her friends drifted to them, startling for the moment and making her turn towards them. She sighed and stepped away from Michiru, earning her a small hurt and confused look. Rei smiled apologetically whispering, "They have too many questions as it is, I don't want them asking if we're going out or something since we're standing so close. Especially when things are too tangled up right now."

Michiru could only nod in understanding when a group of teenage girls came running towards them, panting when they stopped to catch their breaths.

"What the heck Rei?" Minako asked, walking up to the miko and whacking her outside her head, "Why the heck did you run off like that? We tried to catch up to you, but had to stop because of the traffic in the street. Unlike some people, we can't just magically jump over stuff like that." the blonde narrowed her cerulean eyes and placed her hands on her hips with a pout on her lips. "Not to mention you knocked poor Mako over when you pulled that stunt." Rei visibly shrunk under the scrutinizing gaze Minako was giving her, "What the heck was so important that you had to do that you could have wounded your…. leg….. even… more."

The last part came out slowly, and Rei inwardly shuddered when Minako's eyes widened in realization before a smirk played on her lips and her eyebrows wagged suggestively at her friend, "Neh, Rei? You didn't just happen to leap across the street and such because of this beautiful young lady did you?"

Rei tried not to but failed in blushing at what the blonde said. Michiru watched the exchange, only to raise a slim eyebrow in response to part of what the blonde had said. She turned to look at Rei and said, "Leap across the street, did you?" Rei blushed and began to stutter again, not really knowing what to say, so Michiru continued on, "So, let me get this straight, you can disappear in a blink of an eye, and you can leap across streets filled with cars? Oh, and before I forget, how did you know what Haruka said?"

Rei looked at Michiru before turning away and coughing into her fist, "That's besides the point right now. I'll talk to you about that stuff later, but right now, we have to get that dumb blonde to the hospital." Rei jerked her head towards the unconscious Haruka who just laid there with no movement.

"No," Makoto said stepping up besides Rei, "You let me handle carrying the blonde to the hospital." she stopped and sent a wink to the miko saying, "You let the nice lady right there," she gestured to Michiru, "help take you there. It's just down the street so it won't take long."

"What! I can't let you do that! I'm the one who knocked her out so I'm the one who should-"

Michiru didn't let Rei finish what she was going to say by slinging the miko's right arm over her shoulder and wrapping her own arm around the miko's slim waist, startling her.

"Mi-Michiru!" Rei said in surprise, looking at the older girl and blushing a deep red.

Michiru giggled, shaking her head and leaning in closely to the miko's ear whispering, "Awwww, Rei!! Is it that you don't like me or something? Am I so ugly that you can't bare for me to touch you?"

Rei's shocked, amethyst eyes nearly popped out of her head at what the violinist just said, her mouth hung wide open with nothing but soft stuttering coming out. Michiru pouted while gazing at her raven with large, glistening teal eyes. Rei began to panic.

"No!! You're beautiful! Really beautiful!! And I really like you, like seriously really like you!! So don't you dare say that!" Rei shouted seriously.

Michiru was shocked, and looked into the blushing miko's amethyst eyes, and could see nothing but honesty and truthfulness in them. She meant what she said, and it couldn't have made Michiru any happier than she was at the moment. Smiling warmly, Michiru gave Rei's waist a gentle squeeze, her heart beating faster when the miko gave her a brilliant, bright smile.

They could have stared at each other a bit more, but were interrupted when Minako cleared her throat, startling the two and having them turn quickly to look at the blonde with twin crimson blushes, heating their faces.

"Alright, you two." she began, smirking slyly, "You get to the hospital while me and Usagi here clean up your mess and apologize endlessly to the manager while coming up with some B.S. of a story to tell him."

Rei averted her eyes at what the blonde said while mumbling a 'thank you' under her breath. She could here Michiru giggle lightly besides her and blushed, shaking her head and finally gave in, allowing the violinist to lead her to the hospital.

_______________________

Rei narrowed her eyes and growled, glaring at the bright pink cast that wrapped tightly around her arm, itchy, uncomfortable, stiff, and just being a pest. She sighed, laying her head on the good arm that was tucked under her head, wincing slightly when she tried to move her foot. It was just moments earlier that Ms. Mizuno, her doctor had gone and given her a lengthy speech that she really didn't want to hear at the time. She respected the fact that the blunette doctor was worried about her and cared and all, but she had no time to lay around in the hospital, even if it was for her own good at the moment. The miko had many things to do, like learn more about the senshi's new enemy, and the two mysterious senshi that had come to her rescue. Well, one came to her rescue while the other looked like she was about to kill her, but that was besides the point.

Just when the miko was going to subject herself to stare at the ceiling, since she refused to watch television, the light click of the room's door caught her attention. Rei silently prayed that it wasn't Ms. Mizuno again, when her amethyst eyes widened in shock at who it was.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything." came the soothing voice of her visitor.

Rei smirked, replying sarcastically, "Why yes you are. I was really getting into the whole staring at the ceiling thing, you know."

The light giggle from her visitor warmed the miko, and she smiled, as the visitor sat in a cushioned chair besides her bed, "Mind if I join you?"

Rei smiled and shook her head, "Not at all, Michiru. But," she began turning to lock intense amethyst with beautiful teal eyes, "shouldn't you be going to see that blonde right now?"

Michiru wasn't shocked by the question, so she just shook her head, reaching out for the raven's good hand timidly, "No. I." Michiru shook her wavy, sea green hair not really sure what to say, "I wanted to come see you." she decided, "You said that we would talk, remember? And I know that you have other questions for me right now, right?"

Rei remained silent, but took Michiru's, warm, slim hand in her own and squeezed it gently. The violinist took this time to look over the miko, her eyes saddening when she saw the thick cast on the girl's arm.

Rei followed her gaze to her arm, and squeezed Michiru's hand again, saying, "Don't worry about it, alright? It's nothing."

Michiru sighed softly shaking her head as she leant her forehead onto the miko's soft shoulder, sighing contently at the contact. She frowned slightly when she felt the raven remove her hand from her own, but was startled when she felt that same hand comb through her smooth, wavy tresses. Sighing in bliss at the attention the miko was giving her, Michiru relaxed and spoke softly, "Alright. I won't worry about it, but only because you're asking me not to."

"Good." Rei murmured, loving the feel of Michiru's lush, sea green hair in between her slender fingers, "Now that that's out the way, I'm sure there's some questions that you want to ask me. So, ask away."

Michiru smiled, being lulled by the feel of Rei's fingers running along and down her scalp and asked in a soft voice, "How did you hear what Haruka said to me? That's if you did at all."

Rei grinned responding simply, "Well, you can call it one of my many talents. But, it really was just a feeling. Especially with that stupid smug look she had on her face coupled with the way you just stood up. Seriously, with the look you had on your face, I thought you were going to kill someone or something."

Michiru giggled, turning to her head on the miko's shoulder so she could stare into gentle, amethyst eyes. "I wasn't going to kill someone. Maybe something, but not someone."

"Wow." Rei laughed, "That's a bit harsh."

Michiru looked into Rei's eyes whispering gently, "Well, I didn't like how she was talking about you." She reached up a hand to caress Rei's smooth cheek, causing the young miko to flush a bright red.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't listen to her, alright?"

Michiru shook her head, "If I don't want to listen to her, then I don't have to listen to her."

Rei raised her eyebrow before shaking her head and laughing lightly, "Alright, whatever you say."

Michiru smiled, giving Rei's cheek a small pinch before asking, "So how long do you have to stay here?"

Rei sighed in frustration then groaned out, "The Doc says I have to stay here for at least a week, but I sure as heck refuse to stay here for the rest of the day."

"Your wounds are that bad?" Michiru asked softly, running her slender fingers through raven hair.

Rei looked into the violinist's worried eyes with warm, amethyst ones, smiling and using her good hand to cup the other's cheek. Her smile widened when Michiru leant into the touch with a small smile for herself.

"They aren't that bad, just a sprained foot, broken arm, and a few cracked ribs."

Michiru sucked in a breath through clenched teeth before saying, "Rei, that is bad. And it isn't something that should be taken lightly."

"Don't worry about it Michiru, I heal quickly. I should be out of here by tomorrow."

"No you don't." Michiru said, stopping brushing her fingers through Rei's hair and, stood up, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the injured miko.

"W-what?" Rei stuttered, shrinking down on the bed visibly, not liking the look Michiru was currently giving her.

"If you want me to continue talking to you Rei, then I suggest you stay here for the week. _Understand?"_ Michiru stressed the last word, lowering her voice to where it sounded like she was growling, and successfully getting Rei to agree, the miko nodding her head eccentrically, almost to the point to where it looked as though it was going to fall off.

Michiru smiled, leaning down to peck the miko softly on the forehead, caressing her cheek a bit more saying softly, "Listen, I'll be back tomorrow, alright? Visiting hours are about to end, so I can't stay here any longer."

The miko nodded, a light, blush staining her cheeks. She smiled, taking the violinist's hand in with her good one and squeezing it softly. "Alright," Rei said, "I'll stay, but only if you promise that you'll come visit me everyday." She looked down at their joined hands and blushed deeper.

Michiru squeezed her hand gently and nodded, "I promise I'll come visit you everyday. There's so much that I want to talk to you about. So much I want to learn about you. But right now, I want you to get some rest. See you tomorrow."

With a warm smile and one last squeeze of the hand, Michiru left the room, leaving Rei sorely missing her presence already.

______________________________

A/N: The ending soooo didn't go the way I wanted it to. But I hope you liked it anyway. Even a little. Thanks for reading. Later.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

______________

Chapter 7

______________

Minako walked along side Usagi, Ami, and Makoto, chatting happily about what they were going to do after they picked up Rei. Today was the day that the miko was going to be released by the hospital, and they all wanted to go celebrate her release as well as relax from the very busy week that they had, with a few youma appearing during the week.

"How much you want to bet that Michiru is with her right now." Minako smirked, stepping in front of the others and turning around to walk backwards.

"Why do we have to bet?" Ami asked, her hands clasped behind her back, "Especially when we all know that she's going to be there."

The others stopped to look at her with raised eyebrows, causing the genius to shrink and blush lightly, "What? It's true." she said quietly.

"Wow." Makoto laughed, as they continued walking down the pretty crowded sidewalk, "If Ami says its true, then it's gotta be true. Especially since every other time we went to visit Rei, Michiru was there."

Minako turned back around so she could see where she was going, a thoughtful look on her face while she tapped a slim finger against her lush pink lips, "You have to admit that they make a cute couple."

"What are you saying!?" Usagi exclaimed, surprised at what her blonde friend was implying along with Ami and Makoto who gasped.

"But they're both girls!" Ami exclaimed, her face heating up at the thought.

"Not to mention they barely know each other! And who knows if they feel the same way for each other?" Makoto shrugged, shaking her head.

Minako sighed in frustration and turned a light glare at her friends, "So what if they're both girls!? And they've spent the whole week getting to know each other!" her friends shrank a little, though shocked at how the blonde was so defensive.

"But-" Usagi started, but was cut off when Minako shook her head and barreled on.

"No buts! Have any of you seen Rei so relaxed and open about things?" the others shook their heads, "Well, whenever Michiru's around her and there's no one else there, it's like Rei drops her guard down and allows herself to be who she is. And the way they carry themselves around each other, the longing, loving looks, the way they talk to each other, everything. It just screams that they like each other. And I'm the goddess of love for crying out loud! So I know these things!!"

"Yeah, but-"

Minako shook her head, "No buts! The hospital's coming up, so you'll see for yourselves. If you don't like it then, too bad. I'm not gonna stop the pyro from being with who she wants to be with. She's my best friend after all."

The others couldn't say anything more as their blonde friend ran ahead to the large hospital that loomed ahead.

______________-

Rei stretched after she finished putting on the clothes that Michiru had bought for her. The miko sported black jeans that went to her ankles, a soft, red tank top, and a short sleeved white hoodie with sleek, black swirls covering the entire jacket. Rei blushed at the memory of Michiru walking in with a large bag and a big smile on her face as she sat down in the chair next to her and pulled out each article of clothing, and gushing over how cute the miko would look in them. Rei laughed a little at remembering how she had protested to taking the things because of how much it must have cost the violinist a lot of money. Michiru though, just smiled and placed the bag with the clothes in them on the floor and said that the miko could repay her, but she called the shots at how she would repay her. That left Rei, speechless and blushing furiously without knowing what the sly violinist would want her to do. Not that she was going to complain or anything, she just couldn't wait to see what Michiru had planned.

Tossing her hospital gown onto the unmade, stiff mattress of the bed she occupied for the past week, lazily, Rei stepped into her vans black and white tennis shoes and knelt down carefully onto the polished, tiled floor to tie the long, black strings of each shoe in a snug bow. Standing up from the floor and stretching one more time, Rei grabbed the plastic bag that was laid on the plastic chair by the bed and slung over her shoulder as she walked out of the room with a smirk playing on her lips.

'_Good riddance_.' she thought, closing the door with finality and happy to finally be out of there. '_I won't be anywhere near there if I can help it_.'

Rei walked down the pale green hallway towards a small area where they had three elevators in a row. She walked towards the one at the end and pushed the small plastic down button, and almost immediately heard the light ding, signaling the elevator had arrived. The two large, metallic doors slid open, granting the miko passageway into the small, desolate area inside. Rei pushed the lobby button and leaned back onto the cool metal wall behind her, watching as the doors closed before the elevator gave a jerk and descended. The ride wasn't long though as the elevator jerked again before coming to a stop and the light ring of the elevator let her know that she was at her destination. The large metallic doors slid open once more, and taking a deep breath of the air that seriously smelled like bleach or something, Rei strolled out the elevator and into the near desolate lobby, lined with cushioned chairs around the perimeter, with tables here and there filled with randomly placed out of date magazines. Rei shook her head, and looked to front of the lobby near the glass doors, which the sun streamed through, brightening the room more, and grinned a large goofy grin when spotting Michiru.

The violinist currently sported a simple white, sleeveless blouse that seemed to tie together at the top of the straps, and an simple yet elegant aqua skirt, with a nice pair of tan sandals. The miko blushed lightly when the violinist gave her a bright smile and rolled her eyes with a darker blush when she looped her long slender arm through her own and leant her head on top of her shoulder once the miko reached her side.

"How are you doing today?" Michiru asked softly, squeezing the arm she clung to gently.

Rei relaxed and smiled warmly, freeing her arm from Michiru and turning around to face her, taking the violinist's smooth, slender hand in her own and forcing Michiru to lift her head from the miko's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Michi. Especially since I can finally get out of this place." the miko shuddered and shoved her free hand into the sleeveless hoodie's jacket before saying, "I finally get to get some fresh air. Man this place reeks of bleach and that other stuff."

"Well then, where do you want to go?" Michiru asked, squeezing Rei's hand while they turned and strolled through one of the glass doors together.

"What time is it?" Rei asked, squinting her eyes to adjust to the bright light outside.

Michiru giggled and brought up her arm to look at the silver watch that hung around her wrist in a perfect fit, "It's almost, 12:00. Do you want to get something to eat?" she asked, looking at the raven haired miko besides her.

Rei scratched the side of her cheek, looking deep in thought, as she replied, "I don't know. What do you feel like-"

The feel of warm, supple lips against her cheek wiped her mind blank of any thought she had before, paralyzing her to the spot. Michiru giggled behind her hand when she pulled back, gazing tenderly at the flushed, still miko.

Poking the raven on the side of the head, Michiru said, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. You look so adorable, when you were thinking."

Feeling her hand being squeezed, Rei shook her head and blushed, glancing at Michiru before looking away and stuttering, "I-It's alright. I don't m-mind."

"Really?" Michiru asked, clutching Rei's arm to her again, and beaming happily, "So I can do that anytime I want to?"

Rei blushed harder and turned away from Michiru's playful gaze while stuttering, "I- I'm not s-sure about _anytime_ you w-want…… But, maybe, um, most of the time?" she finished weakly.

Michiru giggled and let go of the miko's arm, reclaiming the soft hand, and easily intertwining their fingers with a bright smile, "That sounds good to me. Come on," she stated, pulling on the miko's hand, "I found this wonderful restaurant that I think you're going to love."

Rei smiled and began walking down the busy sidewalk along side of Michiru. She leant up and whispered lightly to the violinist, "Anywhere you take me will be wonderful, Michiru." she emphasized this with a squeeze of the hand, earning a brilliant smile that lit up the violinist's face and warmed her heart.

The two never even made but a few feet past the hospital when a blur of blonde barreled into them, taking both of them by the hand, and dragging them into a nearby, dark alleyway.

"What the-" Rei was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. She was fuming inside and had the pure intention of tearing the poor person who pulled this stunt from limb to limb for interrupting her alone time with the beautiful violinist. The miko turned a death glare to the intruder, not even relenting when she saw that it was Minako.

"Shhhh." Minako said, placing a finger over her lips while removing her hands from the miko and the violinist. The blonde then gestured to the beginning of the alleyway where they heard the familiar voices of Usagi and the others. Rei looked at her blonde friend with a glare folding her arms over her chest, and making the said girl sweat drop and rub the back of her head.

"Where did that blonde go?" they heard Makoto ask in irritation, "It's enough that ran off after bringing up that conversation."

"Makoto, Minako should be in the hospital, remember?" Ami said, "We're supposed to surprise Rei-chan with a visit and have her come hang out with us at the Crown."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Usagi asked before exclaiming, "Let's go catch up to Minako!"

Rei raised an eyebrow as they heard the sound of footsteps head towards the hospital that she and Michiru just left. She stared at the blonde and shook her head never understanding what the blonde was thinking.

"Ok." she began in a rough whisper, "What the heck was that all about?"

Minako grinned sheepishly, and scratched at her cheek saying, "Well, the thing is."

"The thing is what, Minako?" Rei nearly growled out, "What could be so important that you had to interrupt my time with Michiru?"

Minako flinched back, running to hide behind the said violinist, who just stood there with an amused smile on her face.

"Minako! Get your blonde but away from her and tell me what the heck is going on!" Rei shouted angrily before grabbing the said blonde and yanking her away from Michiru before standing in front of the violinist protectively with an unhappy scowl on her face. "You are _so_ ruining my good mood, blondie."

Michiru giggled as she watched Minako cringe and laugh nervously. The violinist placed her hands on the miko's stiff shoulders and rubbed them lightly, causing the tense muscles to relax under her ministrations and earn her a relaxed sigh from her raven haired companion.

Minako watched this with a smirk growing on her mischievous face, "Really Rei? I never knew that you could have a good mood."

The blonde watched with delight when the raven tensed and her eyebrow twitched with anger before continuing, "I mean seriously," she said offhandedly, with a dramatic shrug, "you rarely not glare at me. And you are rarely talkative, and you always seem like a little depressed kid."

"Like a what!?" Rei shouted clenching her fists to her sides.

"Like a depressed kid." Minako repeated, nodding, "One that is usually depressed unless Michiru is around."

Rei blushed but continued to glare at her blonde friend, she took a step forward, her fists still clenched when Minako shrank back stating, "Hey now! Is that anyway you treat someone who just saved your life?"

Rei stopped before asking, "What do you mean you just saved my life? All you did was shove us in an alleyway for no reason at all!!"

Minako batted her eyelashes innocently before saying in an quiet, whimper, "I had my reasons."

"Then what were they, and you better tell me quickly before I jump you here and now and send _you_ to the hospital." Rei growled, cracking the knuckles of each of her hand.

"Wow, you're very easy to talk to, you know that?"

"Ok, that was your last chance, blondie. Prepare to-"

Rei was going to pound the blonde, but was stop when a hand grasped her wrist, successfully stopping the fuming raven and calming her down a bit with the melodic voice, "Rei, why don't you let miss Aino there give her explanation? I'm sure she has a good reason for dragging us into a dark, grimy alley."

Rei turned to look at Michiru with a raised eyebrow at what she said before huffing and crossing her arms to look back at Minako with an irritated glare, "Alright, you win."

Minako smiled a thanks to the tall violinist before saying, "Simple! If I hadn't come and dragged you into this alleyway, then you would've been interrogated by the others." she nodded her head, and couldn't help but giggle at the confused look on the miko's face.

"Interrogated? Why the heck would they interrogate me? I already told them what they wanted to know a few days ago."

"Well," Minako began, rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

Rei sighed and slumped her shoulders, face palming, and dreading what the blonde was going to tell her, "What did you do now Minako?" she groaned.

"I kind of sort of told them that you two would make a cute couple, and then we had a little argument before I ran off and saw you two!"

"You what!?" Rei shouted, instantly flaming in embarrassment.

Michiru's face also flamed at that, though she held herself from shouting as well, but decided to clear her throat, getting Rei's and the future idol's attention.

"Let me get this straight," she said calmly, "You led the others to believe that Rei and I are a _couple_?"

Minako huffed and crossed her arms, "Well it's obvious with the way you two act around each other that you want to be a couple. But you two are just too stubborn to proclaim your love and take the next step."

"And you know this how?" Michiru asked, with a slim, raised eyebrow, causing Rei to blush at what she meant by that.

"I know because I'm the Goddess of Love!!" Minako nodded triumphantly with a wide grin on her face. "Now run along and get on with your date before the others come back! You can thank me later." she waved her hand casually, before flipping her long golden locks over her shoulder and strolling out the alley before turning and winking at the stunned couple who didn't know how to react at the moment.

A few moments after the blonde left Rei sighed heavily and shook her head, running a hand through her long raven tresses before turning to Michiru and saying to the still slightly blushing violinist, "So, do you want to hurry to that restaurant you were telling me about, or stand here in this nice, dark alley?"

Michiru giggled and took the hand that the raven offered into her own, loving the familiar warmth it gave off, "Let's go to the restaurant, I'm sure you're hungry and can't wait to eat something that isn't that dull hospital food you've been eating."

Rei grimaced at the mention at the disgusting food she'd been subjected to eat the past week and nodded, already pulling Michiru by the hand out of the alleyway and down the now bustling sidewalk.

"Dull isn't even the _word_ for what that food tasted like." Rei said, earning a laugh from her companion who decided to jog ahead of the miko to take the lead, "What? It's true. Eating that stuff was like eating paste!"

_________________________

A few bus rides, and a lot of walking later, Michiru and Rei were standing with their fingers intertwined in front of a small, yet very beautiful café. Rei's mouth was wide open as she looked around her to see that the beach was just a couple of yards away from the place, the perfect view while eating a nice meal. The small, beige café had two tables sitting outside with large, striped umbrellas sticking from the center of each glass center, and when she looked into one of the large windows at the front of the café, she could see many tables full of laughing and talkative people. Wonderful aromas from the inside floated to greet her along with the calm, peaceful aura that surrounded the place, causing her stomach to rumble at its lack of food.

She looked at Michiru, in amazement, with her mouth still open, "Wh-Where did you find this place, it's beautiful, perfect."

Michiru smiled, "Well, I saw this place while wandering around for a while on the beach. I was hungry, and pretty tired so I came to check the place out. I found out that it's a wonderful place, and that the people who own it and work here are very nice. Come on, I'll introduce you to them." Michiru tugged Rei a smiling Rei inside the small, homey café.

_______________

The small golden bell at the top of the glass door chimed softly, announcing their arrival as they stepped through the door and into the warm, calm atmosphere. The waitresses and waiters stopped and greeted them in their casual suits and maid outfits before returning to what they were doing. A small, boy with shaggy brown hair popped his head out from the corner of the wooden bar they had near the back of the large room and let out an excited shout as he ran and clutched at Rei's jeaned leg. Rei was caught off guard for the moment and turned down in confusion to see the mass of brown hair before the kid looked up with sparkling, silver eyes, and a wide, bright smile, causing the raven to gasp and kneel down to pick the kid up in a big bear hug. The kid squealed in laughter as the miko ruffled his hair.

"Stop it, Rei!!" he shouted, struggling out of the hug half-heartedly.

"No way, squirt! You never told me where you lived!" the miko said, giving him a playful noogie before asking, "Hey, Saito, where's your bro and sis?"

"Right here." came two familiar voices.

Rei looked up at the two who came to stand before her and Michiru before setting Saito on the hard wooden floor.

"Hey Tite, Kyoko! How's it been?" the miko greeted with a smile.

Tite smirked while Kyoko giggled behind her hand before saying, "Everything's been going good until you came in and started messing with our younger brother."

"He was asking for it." Rei mumbled with a small pout, that had no effect whatsoever on the two before her.

Michiru watched the engage between the four, giggling at the childish reaction the miko had when Saito stuck his tongue out at her. It was a few moments before they were seated at one of the tables behind the café in their reserved section before they were alone again to talk.

"I didn't know that you knew people here." Michiru began, stirring her straw in the steaming, auburn liquid of her tea.

Rei shrugged and chuckled lightly, leaning back in her chair with one arm behind her head and sipping her bubbling cold root beer through her striped straw before saying, "I do. Tite and Kyoko play soccer with me and my other friends at the park a lot. And, Saito likes to come watch and play too." Rei set her glass down and gazed at Michiru curiously, "I never knew that you knew some people here as well."

Michiru smiled and took a sip of the sweet liquid in the glass cup before saying, "Since I came to the town, and since I've found this place, I've come here to eat and relax a lot. It's really nice and peaceful here, y'know?"

Rei nodded, "So you've ended up talking to their parents a bit since you come here a lot?" she asked, resting her arm on the table's smooth surface and leaning her chin forward onto her hand's palm, tilting her head to the left a little in curiosity.

Michiru smiled brightly and nodded, chirping, "You look very cute like when you're curious, Rei."

The miko began to blush and stammer, while Michiru covered up her giggling face by sipping some of her tea from her cup before setting it down politely on the table when she heard someone clear their throat. Rei took a quick glance at the person before turning away quickly and blushing beet red with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed as well.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." came the sly, snickering voice.

"Why yes you were." Michiru said lightly with a teasing smile as Rei turned her head towards her, gaping.

"Oh, then I'm sorry. Maybe I should leave you to continue. That is, unless you wouldn't mind if I stood to watch."

Rei's face instantly got redder, and she turned to the guy to growl out dangerously, "Shut up Tite!! Don't you dare say anything like that you sick pervert!! We weren't doing anything like that!!"

Tite smirked, his bright hazel eyes shining with mischief as he placed one hand on his hip while leaning down to level his gaze with Rei's glare a bit, "Now look who's the perv? Who said that I was thinking of like that? Maybe I just wanted to listen to you two talk." he said with a widening smirk as Rei was left gapping with wide amethyst eyes and face a flamed with embarrassment.

Tite stood up straight, placing a hand on his forehead while shaking his head back and forth and saying with a sigh, "I knew it all along. You really are nothing but a blatant per-"

His sentence was stopped with a loud bang and a cry of pain. Rei and Michiru looked on in shock before the violinist raised a slim eyebrow at the horrific scene before them. Tite wailed in pain while the offending steel pot dropped off the side of his head and fell to the brick floor with a clang. Footsteps caught the attention of the stunned miko and the curious violinist as a figure emerged from the shadows of the restaurant's back door with glowing golden eyes.

"I-It's a d-demon!" whispered Rei with wide, fearful, amethyst eyes. "I didn't do anything! I promise!!" she yelled, waving her hands in front of her as a defense as the 'demon' stalked closer.

"I know you didn't." came the calm voice, sending chills down both Rei's and Tite's spines, "You didn't do anything, but that moron did."

"Wh-What did I do?" Tite whimpered, jumping behind Rei's chair and using the protesting miko as a shield.

"You ruined a cute moment they were having."

"I-I'm sorry!" Tite whaled, cowering behind his defense, "But was a _steel pot_ necessary Kyoko!?"

Kyoko stopped for a moment to contemplate the question before staring blankly at him and deadpanning, "Yes. Yes it was. If I used anything else, you wouldn't have gotten the point. You never learn otherwise."

"You know, sometimes I wonder how I ended up with a sister like you." he muttered under his breath before both he and Rei had to dive out the way of an incoming steel pan.

"I heard that."

Rei and Tite scrambled on the brick ground and ran behind Michiru, cowering and whimpering in fear of what Kyoko would do next. Michiru just hid her laughter behind a hand while looking back at a shaking Rei and Tite, not worried at all at what may happen next.

"If I didn't do anything, then why the heck did you throw a _steel pan_ at me!?" Rei shouted, too afraid to move away from Michiru while Tite hid behind her and nodded hastily.

Kyoko stared blankly at the two and said bluntly, "Because I knew you would dodge it."

"And what if I didn't?! I could've been killed if I didn't dodge that! My head isn't as hard as Tite's I'm not used to getting hit with those kinds of things!!"

Michiru stopped laughing and turned to gape at Kyoko, "You really hit him with pans and such often?" she asked in shock.

"Yes I do." came the blunt answer.

"You see?" Tite said in a trembling whisper, "She's a real slave driver. If I ever make a mistake or do something wrong, then, well, I have to play dodge ball with steel pots and pans. If you eversee me have more dumb moments than a normal person does, than now you know why."

Michiru just looked over at him and Rei, who nodded in agreement and seemed to beg the violinist for something with large, adorable puppy dog eyes. Surprised at what the raven was asking, Michiru turned to Kyoko with a smile and said, "Well, you see Kyoko, Tite here was actually taking our order, so he wasn't interrupting anything at all, right Rei?"

Rei nodded hastily, and said with a surprisingly clear voice, "Yeah. Tite, was just taking our order. He didn't interrupt anything! Promise!!"

Tite nodded, and all three of them watched an eerily silent Kyoko with bated breath. Turning on heel, the younger sister started walking back into the restaurant, earning a collective sigh of relief before turning around and saying with a gleam in her periwinkle eyes, "Alright. I believe you. Now Tite, take their order and come help with the rest of the restaurant."

Tite stiffened and nodded before jumping to his feet and turning to the two in front of him, with shaking hands gripping his pen and pad tightly.

"S-So!" he began with a stutter, "What may I get for you two lovely young ladies?"

Rei stood up from behind Michiru and walked on wobbly legs to her chair before plopping down on it and heaving a great sigh. Taking her menu with shaky hands, the raven handed it to Tite while saying, "I'd like today's special with macaroni and cheese, and mixed veggies."

Tite nodded, scribbling it down quickly on his pad before looking down at Michiru and asking, "The usual, for you?"

Michiru nodded and handed her menu to the young man with a word of thanks before he nodded smirked slyly at the miko and scurried off into the restaurant.

"Wow." Michiru said, sipping at her tea once again, "You really know some interesting people."

Rei laughed, and rubbed the back of her head, "That I do. Of course," she said, looking at Michiru with a glint in her eyes, "That does include you, you know."

Michiru smirked and leant forward onto the table, "I would hope so."

_________________________

It wasn't until much later after Rei returned home after spending a wonderful day with the violinist. After eating a delicious meal and picking on Tite and Saito before saying their goodbyes, Rei and Michiru took a stroll on the beach, talking about nothing in particular before heading back to the city to go see some random movie, that wasn't half bad and doing some other random things before they said their goodbyes and headed their own ways.

Rei strolled down the hallway, towards her room when her grandfather called out to her. Turning around to head into the living room, Rei picked up her pace to see what he wanted.

"Yes, grandpa?" she asked, entering the living room and spotting him by the sliding door with a small stack of mail.

Rei took the mail out of the old man's hands and set it down carefully onto the low table's smooth, wooden surface.

"Thank you Rei," he said, strolling to the kitchen before throwing over his shoulder, "I'm glad you're home, I'm going to make us some dinner. And before I forget, you have a letter. It should be the one on the top."

"Thank you." the miko said before looking at the small pile of mail and taking the one on the top and heading to her room, closing the door and plopping on top of her silk, red sheet when entering. She stared at the white envelope in her hand, looking at the front of it before flipping it over to look at the fancy looking seal on the back. Shrugging, Rei opened the envelope and carefully took a thick piece of paper out from it.

'_Wow_,' she thought, feeling the paper's texture, '_This must be important, if they had to send a thick paper in a sealed envelope_.'

Rei let her amethyst eyes skim the paper, her eyes widening as she went, and just as she was about to finish reading it, a loud knock at the front sliding doors interrupted her and caused her to jump, instantly placing the paper and envelope onto her desk before rushing out her room and into the living room, stopping to open the door and gasp at the sight before her paling form.

"Michiru."

__________________

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. And if you're wondering what the paper was about and other stuff, well. You're going to have to wait a bit. Laters.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

________________

Hold Me Close

Chapter 8

_________________

"Michiru."

It was the barest of broken whispers filled with fear, concern, and shock. There before the miko was Michiru, and the first thing about the violinist that grabbed her attention was the Sailor Scout outfit she adorned. The same outfit as the one who saved her a week before.

"Rei." The voice was weak and soft, but full of the same warmth and relief that shone in her beautiful teal eyes.

Rei didn't have time to ask any questions as Michiru pitched forward, falling into her strong, slender, awaiting arms. A bright, aqua glow engulfed them for a moment before fading away to reveal Michiru in the clothes she wore that day. Without hesitating, the miko scooped the violinist into her arms and carried her quickly to her room, laying her gently on the soft, silk sheets of the bed and turned to rush into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. On returning, Rei brought her chair by Michiru's side, and sat down, letting a critical amethyst eye roam the violinist's form to take in the damage done. She sighed in relief, for she only saw a few cuts here and there, nothing too serious. Looking to the older girl's face, Rei saw a dark bruise marring her creamy cheek and brought a hand up to caress it softly, earning a soft groan from the unconscious senshi of sea.

"Michiru," the raven whispered softly, "what happened to you? What's going on?"

The miko opened the white box, taking out some disinfectant, a roll of gauze tape and some bandages, and began to treat the violinist's injuries carefully. Within a few minutes, Rei had the sleeping violinist bandaged up and under the crimson silk sheets of her bed. Standing up with the closed first aid box in her hands, Rei took one last look at the violinist with warm, tender amethyst eyes before walking quietly across the wooden floor and out of her room, shutting the lights off and closing the door carefully as to not wake the senshi of sea.

"Whoever did this to you will pay dearly. I promise." Rei growled deeply.

Her ears twitched, and her head jerked up from glaring at the polished wooden floor to stare cautiously at the screen door just beyond the hallway. Becoming silent, Rei closed her eyes and felt for the energy beyond the screen doors, growling at the familiar hostility she felt. Opening flashing eyes, Rei stomped down the hallway and in front of the doors, gripping the edge of the wooden plank in the middle and slamming it open to reveal a tall, lanky blonde. To reveal Haruka Tenoh.

"What the heck do you want, Tenoh?" Rei snarled, bearing her teeth menacingly as a low growl rumbled deeply in her throat.

Deep, ocean blue eyes regarded her coldly, like a blizzard raging in the arctic as the tall blonde stated stiffly, "I've come here for Michiru."

Rei's, amethyst eyes combusted into a flame of rage as they narrowed into slits, she growled even lower and with a venomous warning dripping off of each and every word, stated, "Then you've come to the wrong place. Now get out of here before I beat you to a bloody pulp."

Haruka sneered, her eyes flashing in mild amusement at the threat, and leaned forward, putting her face in Rei's as she spat out obnoxiously, "You? Beat _me_?"

Haruka threw her head back laughing hard, as if it was the funniest thing in the world, only making Rei's anger rise.

"You can't do anything. You're nothing but a little whelp!"

Looking back, straight into raging amethyst, she whispered harshly, "I don't even know what Michiru sees in the likes of you."

That was the last straw, and the only thing the blonde could say before Rei lunged forward, grabbing a fistful of Haruka's collar with two, shaking fists.

"I suggest that you get out of here before I send you to the hospital again, Tenoh." Rei warned, raising the blonde up a good few inches off of the ground with surprising strength, "And you better listen, because this is your last warning."

Haruka sneered, grinning darkly, "Go ahead."

Rei glowered, bringing back her fist, ready to strike the blonde, annoyance egging on the raging flame burning inside of her as the blonde just smirked cockily, unafraid.

"Fine then!" the miko bit out, "If you insist."

Her amethyst eyes flashed, her fist flying forward, just waiting to make contact with the blonde's smug face when nothing happened. Rei froze, mid swing as a familiar slender hand covered her shaking fist warmly, instantly calming the rage that swirled inside the raven like a ravenous whirlpool, threatening to engulf her. The stiff stance she held relaxed once she felt the familiar warmth and weight that leant on her back, and smelt the familiar, calming fragrance of white lilies wafting from behind.

"Rei, just let it be."

It was a soft command. One that Rei had to obey. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she calmed down her shot nerves. Opening intense amethyst orbs, she glared at the tall lanky blonde and tossed her to the ground, scowling when the blonde just got up and dusted her long, beige pants off.

"Thank you."

Rei sighed, turning back to glance at the older violinist.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed resting?" she huffed, placing hands on hips when she glanced again at the senshi of sea's injuries.

Michiru smiled warmly and nodded, "I know I should, but I felt that you needed me, so I came."

Rei blushed and turned away, folding her arms over her chest and glared at the blonde still standing below, "Sorry, but I don't need help taking out the trash." she glared.

"Rei."

Michiru laid a soft hand on the miko's stiff shoulder, squeezing it softly, and urging the raven to calm down.

Rei spared a last dirty glare towards the tall tomboy blonde before sighing and turning towards Michiru with an unhappy frown on her lips. Michiru smiled greatfully and hugged the miko, whispering a thanks and having the raven relax before pulling back and staring towards a grimacing Haruka.

"What do you want Haruka?"

Haruka just sneered, "Like I told your little whelp there," she started, nodding towards a seething Rei, "I'm here for you, so come on."

The blonde got up, dusting off her long, tan slacks and turned around, expecting Michiru to follow, only to find out that she hadn't budged at all.

"I said come on." Haruka's eyes flashed, her voice low and warning.

Michiru shook her head, and Rei stepped closer to the violinist, not taking her eyes off of the racer incase the blonde tried something. Cursing, Haruka stomped forward growling, "I said come on!!"

"She's not going any-"

"Alright."

Rei turned to look at Michiru in shock, "What?" she asked in a bare, confused whisper.

Michiru smiled softly, sadly and held Rei's hand, rubbing the back of her palm with her thumb before letting go and walking past the confused raven. She didn't get even three steps away when Rei grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Wait. Where are you going?" it was more of a plea than anything, and it caused Michiru to wince.

"I have to go," was her soft reply.

Rei shook her head, "No. You don't have to go with that jerk. I won't let you." Rei tightened her hold on the violinist's wrist, "It's not right."

"It's my choice Rei."

"So you're going to go with someone who hits you?!"

Michiru sighed, looking into passionate and frustrated amethyst eyes and saying softly, "You don't know that Rei."

Rei looked away with a scoff, her grip on the violinist shaking, angry with herself because nothing would come out. Michiru's eyes softened, glinting with sadness as she stepped closer to the confused raven, smoothing the side of Rei's hair.

"Rei," she whispered, "please don't be like this."

"How could I not?" Rei scowled, clenching her free hand into a shaking fist, "You're making a stupid decision, Michiru. How can I let you go when you came stumbling to my doorstep, injured and in pain." Looking up with flashing amethyst eyes she hissed, "You passed out for crying out loud! How can I let you go with that blonde after something like that?"

"Rei…"

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt to see you like that! I was so worried, and I had no idea how you got like that, and now you want to go off and…" Rei trailed off, head bowing to hide her watering eyes, "Just don't go. There's so much I have to ask you." She begged in a broken whisper.

Michiru moved forward, embracing the raven tightly, catching her by surprise and

"This is something I have to do, Rei. Please understand, please be patient. I'll tell you everything later."

Rei shivered lightly, burying her face into the shoulder whispering, "You promise?"

Michiru nodded, rubbing Rei's back soothingly, "I promise."

With great reluctance, Rei pulled out of Michiru's warm, reassuring embrace and stared deeply into shining teal eyes, "Alright, I trust you."

Michiru's smile could have illuminated the darkest night, and Rei had to try hard to fight a rising blush.

"Thank you."

Michiru truned and left with a looming, irritated Haruka stalking behind her, leaving Rei alone, and watching the violinist's retreating form with worry glazed amethyst eyes.

"I do trust you, Michiru. Its Haruka I don't trust," the raven whispered, eyes darkening as she turned and went inside, going to her room and falling right asleep and forgetting about her letter.

* * *

Michiru sighed, turning around as Haruka shuffled in and closed their large front door with an unhappy scowl.

"What were you thinking?" Haruka asked in a dead calm voice, raging, deep ocean blue eyes staring straight into Michiru's calm teal orbs.

"I wasn't." she replied, turning around and walking into their large living room, sitting in a cream colored, cushioned chair as Haruka sighed and sat across from her on the other cushioned chair. The only that separated the two was the long wooden table in the center of the room, "My body led me there, nothing else."

Haruka glowered, "So even when you are about to pass out, you still go to her," the blonde closed her eyes before slamming a fist against the arm of the chair, standing up and shouting, "You let her see you as a senshi! Now that whelp will go and tell the press or someone your secret!"

Michiru shook her head with a tired sigh, "Haruka, Rei would not do something like that."

"How would you know!?" the blonde protested, "You've barely known the kid for a week!"

Michiru took a deep breath to calm the rage she could feel brewing and burning inside of her, "I know her better than you do, Haruka. You won't even give her a chance."

"Of course I won't give her a chance! She's trying to steal you away from me!"

Michiru stood up and locked calm teal eyes with stormy ocean orbs, "How can she steal me away from you when I do not belong to you?"

Haruka's mouth shut with an audible click, and the blonde stood up straight, watching as Michiru strolled past her, without so much as looking her straight in the eyes.

"Goodnight Haruka."

* * *

Rei was wide awake and already in her gray uniform, walking with her brown school case in hand down the sidewalk to where she usually meets her friends. The scowl on her face contradicted the beautiful weather outside as her amethyst eyes scanned the letter she had in her hand. Not paying attention to where she was going, and not hearing the shouts of her name, Rei ran right into a certain blonde, knocking her over before stopping and scowling at the groaning girl.

"Geez, would it hurt you to watch where you're going, Rei?" Minako groaned, rubbing her soar butt while glaring lightly at the miko.

"Sorry."

Minako looked into Rei's glazed eyes, seeing worry shine lightly in them and gave a small smile as Rei held out a hand, helping the blonde stand up.

"So what's wrong?" Minako asked, dusting off her skirt, "You look troubled, and tense meaning that something happened."

Rei sighed, wanting to tell Minako what happened, yet not wanting to tell her that Michiru is a Sailor Scout yet.

"I'm not sure if I want to talk about it," the miko said, leaning against the white brick wall at the corner while waiting for the others to arrive.

Minako nodded, "I won't push you, but I just think it's weird. The other day you were the happiest I've seen you, and now you look like your dog got hit by a bus or something."

Rei raised her eyebrow at the comment but shook her head, saying with a small smile tugging at her lips, "Yesterday was one of the greatest days of my life, Minako. Even despite the whole alley incident, but something happened after we parted, and a little bit after I got home, she showed up all injured and all." Rei ran a hand through her thick raven bangs, "And it scared me Minako. I don't think I have ever felt so scared."

Minako took this in when her friend fell silent, "So why aren't you with her now?"

Amethyst eyes darkened and fell downcast, "Haruka showed up," she nearly whispered, "and before I knew it, Michiru wanted to go with her, and…"

"You let her."

Rei's head snapped to look at Minako, her eyes flashing as she said angrily, "She told me to trust her!" Pushing off the wall, the miko turned to glare at the blonde, "It's not like I wanted her to go! I practically begged her not to leave!"

Stunned, the wide, blue eyed beauty did not know what to say, or even do to help her distressed friend, looking past the frantic raven, she saw Ami, Usagi, and Makoto walking their way.

"Let's talk about this later," Minako sighed, looking into fiery amethyst orbs, "the others are almost here."

Rei scoffed with narrowed eyes, "I don't think I'm even going to want to talk about this again," she whispered before turning around and meeting the others.

Minako sighed, watching her friend sadly, '_You can't keep your feelings closed up, Rei._' She then ran after her friends when they called her name, watching with curiosity as Rei looked over a letter in her hands.

* * *

"Hey, Ami?" Minako asked, placing her black school case on the floor by her wooden desk as she sat in her cold plastic chair next the bluenette's desk.

"Yes, Minako?" the genius asked, azure eyes leaving her large book and acknowledging the blonde curiously.

"Would you mind helping me spy on Rei this afternoon?"

Ami's slim eyebrow rose at the question, her mind going blank with uncertainty about what she just heard.

Minako blinked, poking Ami on the forehead and snapping the genius out of her stupor before asking, "So should I take your silence as a 'Yes, Minako I would love to help you devise the most awesomest spying plan,' or a 'No Minako, I won't be a part of yet another of your hair-brained schemes' ?"

Ami blinked again and sighed, shaking her head, marking and closing her book before looking at the blonde with a small frown, "Minako, why do you want me to help you spy on Rei?"

Minako leaned back in her chair, "Because, that baka is hiding things from us."

"Rei is entitled to keeping secrets, Minako, just like you and me, and everyone else," opening her book, she began reading again, "Besides, you know how she is, she isn't going to open up to us if she isn't ready yet."

Minako clapped her hands in front of her and pleaded, "Aww, come on, Ami! What if I said that Rei was planning on murdering someone today?"

A slim blue eyebrow rose, yet deep blue eyes never left the page of her book as Ami replied, "Minako, you are being ridiculous. Rei isn't going to commit homicide. If there was anyone who she was going to murder, it is highly probable that it would be you."

Minako winced and gave a slightly surprised smile, as she leaned over and asked, "I'm really getting on your nerves, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Ouch, way to be blunt."

"Why don't you ask Usagi to help you spy on Rei? She's way better at that than I am." Ami said, looking at the blonde again while turning a page, "I think it is creepy to spy on someone."

Minako placed a finger on her chin in thought, "I could, but if Rei catches the both of us following her, she'd know that we were spying on her."

"She would know we were spying on her if I went with you too, Minako."

"Meh," Minako shrugged, brushing a lock of blonde hair from her face, "Then again, she's too distracted today to really notice anything. And I could always annoy you throughout today if you refuse to come with me…"

Ami sighed, closing her book for a second time and looking at the blonde in light annoyance, "So you aren't going to stop until I go with you, huh?"

Minako grinned widely, leaning over and hugging the genius tightly, "Now that's what I want to hear! Thanks Ami!"

Ami shook her head, "Alright, I'll go with you, now may you please let go of me?"

Minako leaped back to her seat and began chatting animatedly about their afternoon mission.

* * *

Rei nearly ran out of her school before anyone else when the bell tolled, ending the nerve racking and distracting day. Once out of the gates, she stopped, looking side to side as other students giggled and passed her, some saying bye, but she ignored them, taking off towards the Crown to where Motoki was and hopefully Taku so she could get some answers from him. No longer than ten minutes, the miko came up to the crown, barging in and stalking straight to Motoki, a scowl on her lips.

"Hey, Rei!" the sandy haired man called out with a wave.

Nodding a greeting, the miko plopped onto the red plastic seated stool and got straight down to business, brushing a lock of raven hair behind her ear, "Alright, I know you're up to date with the town's gossip and all, so tell me all you can about Haruka Tenoh."

Motoki raised an eyebrow to that, "You know, I don't know whether to take what you said as a complement or an insult."

Rei sighed, "Just take it as a complement and give my info. I don't really have any patience right now."

Motoki chuckled, taking a glass from the back counter and began cleaning it with a rag, "Sorry, it's just that for a moment there, I thought you were calling me a girl."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Just tell me what you know."

"Geez," he muttered under his breath, blowing a his bangs, "looks like something crawled up your butt and died."

Rei growled and narrowed her eyes, "I heard that."

Motoki chuckled uneasily and rubbed the back of his head after putting the glass down on the counter's smooth surface in front of him, "So what do you wanna know again?"

Rei shook her head in annoyance, "I want to know anything you know about Haruka Tenoh. Taku knows something and told me he'd tell me more about the blonde later, but knowing him, he'd find a way to weasel out of it again."

Motoki nodded, leaning on the counter with a large smile on his chiseled, tan face, "Too true," he agreed before a thoughtful look crossed his face, "But anyway, from what I hear, Haruka's new in town and is an avid racer, loving cars and motorbikes and such. I also overheard a couple of girls earlier say that Haruka's having girl-trouble."

Rei sighed, lowering her head with a shake, "That's great. Any news about blondie being a good fighter?"

Motoki's eyebrow rose, "You sound like you're going to fight this person."

Rei looked up and stated simply, "Only if I have to because I'm not exactly on Haruka's good side right now."

Motoki smiled with a chuckle and a shake of his golden locks, "Sounds like you. Anyway, yes I've heard that Haruka is an excellent fighter, took out a whole gang once on her own."

Rei just nodded nonchalantly, "That's all?"

Motoki laughed, "Hey, not everyone can be Super Woman like you," he jested, ruffling her hair.

Rei shrugged away from it with a smile.

"Anyway, that's all the news I have for you kid, now scoot, I know you have somewhere you plan to go."

Rei laughed, "Thanks Toki," she smiled, trotting out the mechanical doors with a wave over her shoulder.

* * *

"Minako, I think we should leave, this isn't right." Ami whispered, tensely while self-consciously hiding behind a lamp post, eyes darting to the right a few times at her eccentric blonde friend.

Minako flipped a few locks of gold behind an ear and grinned like the Cheshire cat, "What's wrong Ami? At least we aren't stalking Rei."

Ami sighed at the blonde leaning away from the gray metal lamp post Minako clutched with her slim manicured hands, eyeing some tall, dashing blonde guy she got distracted with and wondered, '_How do I get myself into these situations?_'

Once the last bell of the day sang through the school, Minako grabbed Ami and raced out of school grounds, throwing some lame excuse behind her for a questioning Usagi and Makoto. The two were on there way to spy on Rei when Minako spotted a tall blonde guy, saying she saw him with Rei once and decided to 'spy' on him instead. So now, after careful following, Ami found herself standing behind a lamp post in front of a mechanic's shop with her blonde friend trying not to drool over the mysterious guy.

Taking a chance, the blunette glanced at the glistening, short blonde hair, her eyes traveling a little ways down to stare deeply into dark, ocean blue eyes and felt her heart skip a beat, her cheeks warming up at the wondrous sight.

"Minako," the genius snapped her transfixed eyes away embarrassedly, "I really don't think we should do this, let's go."

"Awww, come on Ames," Minako whined lightly, "where's the fun in leaving?"

Ami shook her head, not sure if she would ever understand the blonde.

"Even though, this is better than spying on Rei, we don't know what this person is like."

Minako rolled her glittering sapphire eyes, "Duh, this he's handsome, and that's all we need to know."

Ami looked up timidly, glancing at the blonde guy across the street, and felt herself get lost in the glowing sandy hair and deep, ocean pools that she would let herself drown in if she was given the chance. A small blush rose in her cheeks, warming her face as she shook her head, turning away just as the said blonde haired man turned to look straight at them.

* * *

Rei strolled down the sidewalk, looking absently at the letter in her hand without really paying attention to anything around her. She stroked her chin lightly in thought and wondering what to do the letter she held. Sighing, and closing her eyes for a moment, she bumped into someone, knocking them down to the ground. Amethyst eyes snapped open at the small groan and Rei looked down, only to be surprised by the sight that greeted her.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Michiru!" the raven exclaimed in embarrassment, dropping her school case and helping the aqua marine haired girl to her feet.

"It's okay, Rei." Michiru smiled softly, warmly while thinking with relief that it was Rei who bumped into her, "I'm actually glad I ran into you."

Rei grinned, but then her face turned serious as she grabbed the violinist's slim wrist tightly and pulled the taller one into an even tighter embrace. Michiru was startled, but soon relaxed, returning the embrace whole-heatedly.

"You had me worried," Rei whispered softly, breath puffing against the violinist's ear.

Michiru shivered lightly, saying nothing, and opting to hold the young raven to her closely instead of speaking.

"We have a lot to talk about, you know."

Michiru nodded, smiling at Rei's seriousness and pure concern for her. Pulling back, Rei let go of Michiru, her hands traveling down the soft skin of the violinist's smooth arms before clasping her slim hands tenderly. Staring deeply, lovingly, into teal eyes, Rei spoke softly.

"If you come with me, I'll bring you to a nice place where we can sort things out."

Michiru could only nod, a warm feeling enveloping her. Rei smiled, turning around and scratching her cheek, "And… I missed you."

Michiru giggled lightly behind her hand when seeing Rei scratch her lightly blushing cheeks and began to walk through the bustling crowd around them, scooping her school bag, and never letting go of Michiru's hand.

"I missed you too, Rei," she whispered warmly, squeezing the other's hand gently.

* * *

"Hey Haruka, what's wrong?" asked a tall man with shaggy, medium length, brown hair hiding under a blue and white cap, his dark brown eyes shone with concern as he slid from out of the sapphire Toyota FT-HS he finished repairing. Wiping off a spot of dark oil on his cheek with his large, yellow gloved hands, the man stood up and dusted off his long, dark blue jumpsuit and strolled casually to the tall blonde leaning up against the nearest wall.

Haruka looked away from where she spotted a couple of girls spying on her and grinned at her friend with arms crossed over her rusty brown school jacket, and crossed her long legs with her lime green and thin, light blue plaid school pants.

"Nothing, really," she chuckled lightly, gesturing towards the young blonde leaning visibly from behind a nearby lamppost with a blue haired girl with her back towards them.

Shoji, the mechanic laughed and shook his head, "Looks like you have a fan club already."

Haruka shook her head, "Yeah, and the scary thing is that they aren't even from my school."

Shoji continued to laugh, digging through his large, black metal tool box on top of a sturdy wooden table, grabbing a wrench and walked to the next car he had to fix, an orange and black Mitsubishi Eclipse Concept- E. Shaking his head, Shoji leaned on the Toyta's, immediately pulling back when a blinding light engulfed the small area.

__________________

To be continued…

___________________

A/N: Yeah, sorry that this took so long. I won't really be able to update much after this because I will be super busy with projects for school. But, on a brighter note, I've figured out a few quirks to this story and have a better idea of where it is going, so hopefully it will begin to run smoother. Any constructed criticism is welcome, and please bear with me for this. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and see you next time. Laters.

And special thanks to:

Kuramo, Dark Shadows 01, xXMiMiXx, Celeste-Love, 6darkwillow, and Love of Fire and Water!!

It really means a lot that you reviewed, so thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

Hold Me Close

Chapter 9

_______________

Haruka grunted, raising an arm to block the intense, blinding light enveloping the small garage. She cursed under her breath, hearing Shoji's startled scream along with the sound of metal on concrete as Shoji fell backwards, the cool, metal wrench slipping from his hands.

'_Out of all the people in this stupid city, why did it have to be Shoji!?_'

The light suddenly died down as though it was never there, revealing a light blue skinned youma in a skimpy orange with black and white stripes mechanic like outfit with wheels at its exposed elbows and heels, attached to its orange high heels. Its windswept, short maroon hair hid under a simple large white and orange cap, its black beady eyes shining underneath its short bangs with a menacing light as though it was mocking the two. Its slim, pale blue lips twisted in a sneer, its two pointed canine teeth glinting in the poor lamp light.

"Wh-What the hell is that thing!?" Shoji stuttered, trying to slide his trembling body back besides Haruka.

"I-I don't know…" Haruka lied, bringing her arm down and clenching her fists tightly, her mind racing to come up with some sort of plan. After all, she couldn't just transform in front of the guy, even if he was terrified.

'_I guess, I'll just have wing it and see if Shoji has what I'm looking for._'

With a start, Haruka pushed off the wall and jumped over Shoji, sprinting straight for the smirking youma with fist cocked back. The youma laughed when Haruka neared and swatted the blonde over the Mitsubishi and into the side of the sapphire Toyota without even batting an eye.

"Ah, Haruka!" Shoji's panicked voice squeaked, his head whipping back and forth between the downed sandy haired blonde and the laughing demon before him.

Haruka lay there, face to cool, damp cement with hooded ocean orbs peering helplessly through long blonde bangs at the inevitable scene before her.

"Your heart crystal will be mine!!" the pale blue youma shrieked, striking a pose to the side and lifting her left short leg up over her thigh to reveal a black star.

"What!?"

The black star flashed with a black light before a black beam shot from it to the terrified mechanic's chest, into his heart. Shoji screamed in agony, his head falling back as his eyes grew incredibly wide, nearly rolling in the back of his head.

'_I'm sorry Shoji…'_ Haruka thought until a lithe, golden chain made of heart links shot forward, wrapping the startled youma and stopping it from completely forcing the gleaming heart crystal that shone halfway from Shoji's chest out of it. Haruka's eyes widened, moving up to a set of long blue boots and orange heels. Her eyes roamed upwards in consuming shock at the short orange and blue skirts, the white tops and gloves and two large orange and blue ribbons with glowing blue jewels in the middle; Haruka's eyes could not see the two girls' faces as she was blinded by the light streaming in through the garage door.

"Stop you fiend!" shouted the one adorning orange with knee length, luminous golden hair, "In the name of Venus…"

"And of Mercury!" the shorter one's soft voice carried out, "We shall punish you!" they shouted simultaneously at the end striking a pose to where the blue suited one crouched down, giving Haruka a plain view of deep, bottomless dark navy eyes and short, wave like hair with a golden tiara settled in the middle of her forehead with an ocean gem in the center.

Haruka's eyes narrowed, and she bit her tongue to stop an inevitable growl that begged to be released, '_What are the Sailor Senshi doing here? Dang it! They're going to ruin everything!_' her fist clenched tightly as she watched Sailor Venus yank the chain back, sending the youma flying through the air, out the garage, and over Sailor Venus' head before crashing into the cement with a sickening crunch.

As the battle between the two senshi and youma erupted, Haruka's eyes moved to glance at Shoji, making sure he was unconscious before she made her move.

"Alright now," Haruka whispered, standing up from the cold floor and fishing her senshi stick from her deep pants pocket, "It's time to go to work."

* * *

Rei walked with red tinted cheeks, her hand relishing in the warmth and smoothness of Michiru's own as the two strolled down the bustling sidewalk towards the Crown. A smile tugged at her lips when Michiru's chiming laugh drifted to her ears, everything was going well for once and Rei would be able to finally clear things up with the elegant violinist.

"We're almost there," the raven spoke, weaving through the crowd with Michiru close behind.

Rei looked up to see the sign of the Crown a few feet away from them and grinned, only for it to be wiped from her lips when a powerful dark presence crashed down upon her. She stopped simultaneously with Michiru, the two looking off into the same direction where they felt the power pulse.

"So you feel it too?" Michiru questioned softly, her sea green hair wafting in a sudden cool breeze.

Rei didn't say anything at first, opting to glance at Michiru's glazed teal eyes, seeing a deeper saddened tone swirling beneath. Sighing, Rei looked back in the direction where she felt the presence and squeezed Michiru's hand warmly, "Yes I do."

Michiru hung her head, "I'm not sure if I should be happy that someone has a similar 'gift'," she spat out the word, "as me or to be saddened that you are the one who has to be burdened with it."

Rei smiled softly, sadly, turning to the violinist, and cupping her supple cheek with her warm, comforting hand, raising her head so she could stare understandingly into Michiru's troubled teal eyes.

"Michiru, I understand how you feel with this, but we shall talk about it later. Right now we have a job to do."

Michiru gazed questioningly at Rei, covering the hand cupping her hand with her own, lightly drawing circles on the soft skin of Rei's hand with her thumb and asking, "What do you mean?"

"Do you trust me?"

Michiru was almost lost in Rei's intense amethyst gaze and could only nod in response. Rei grinned brightly and Michiru felt her heart flutter at the sight.

"Then hold on."

Rei removed her hand from the violinist's cheek, and Michiru yearned to feel the comforting warmth again before the miko swept her off her feet, earning a surprised squeak when she found herself being held bridal style in strong arms. And before she could say a thing or even blink, Michiru felt a strong cooling breeze against her face, her arms instinctively going up around Rei's neck as the miko moved at an unimaginable speed through the crowd, leaping unbelievable heights as they neared their destination. And for the third time since they've met, Michiru wondered who Rei truly was.

'_There's so much we have to talk about.' _

* * *

"Mecury Bubble Blast!!" Ami launched her blast with a shout, surprised at the edge of anger her voice carried when she eyed the youma in front of her.

Out the corner of her eye, the genius saw Minako jump back besides her with a look of concentration and alert cerulean eyes, "Can you pin point this thing's weakness Ami?"

The blunette nodded silently, raising a gloved hand to her temple with a light, blue translucent visor shimmered to life in front of her eyes. Then out of nowhere, the genius took out her mini-computer, opening it and typing on it furiously.

"You can start shooting your Crescent Beam Smash you know," Ami said, "The mist lasts for only so long and our new enemy may be smarter than we know."

Minako blinked and looked at Ami dumbfounded, "But Ames, this is a youma we're talking about. They usually aren't too bright."

Minako jumped, giving a startled shriek with both her and Ami turning to glance at a dark silhouette growing in the mist. Ami gasped, eyes wide for a second before pushing Venus one way before she jumped the other way just as the youma broke through the mist, its limbs and body folded so that it looked like a small car, zooming through the two with a crazy laugh.

"Ok," Minako said from the ground, rubbing her sore butt, her eyes wide and voice tinged with impress, "so they are a little smarter."

"Now's not the time for that Minako!" Mercury shouted in a defensive stance when the youma's tires screeched against concrete as it turned around sharply, small puffs of smoke following its trail.

"Alright!" Minako shouted back, jumping to her feet with a grumble, "Crescent Beam Smash!" she shouted, her aim dead on.

The youma grunted, as the golden beam hit it dead on, sending it back a few feet and reverting it back to its human-like form. Ami didn't waste any time as the blunette senshi ran forward, "Shine Aqua Illusion!!"

A rush of water engulfed the barely standing youma, freezing it to the spot in a block of shining ice.

"Yeah!" Sailor Venus cheered, rushing by Ami's side and clapping her on the shoulder, "Nice freezing there Ames, we beat it!"

Ami shook her head, "I don't think we beat it yet Minako," she turned her calculating gaze on the frozen youma, cracks running steadily through the ice prism, "Get ready and don't let your guard down because here it comes!"

Seconds after that slipped past her lips, the ice prism exploded, glittering shards of all shape and size flying outward, zipping past the two senshi, lightly slicing their skin and uniforms in random places. The car-like youma gave a maniacal laugh and raced forward in a speed the two senshin couldn't keep up with. In a blink of an eye, it was in front of Ami, the surprised genius not having any time to guard against the sharp knee to her stomach which sent her lurching forward, the youma quickly spinning to the side and backhanding her into the surprised Senshi of Venus who barely caught her friend. Blonde hair blocked their view as they flew back a few feet, tumbling and skidding to a stop, dust settling on top of the two hurting, shaky forms. Beady eyes gleaming with a maniacal laughter, the youma walked into the garage, knowing its prey was still there, unconscious from the previous attempt to snatch his heart crystal. Hearing two groans and some shuffling from its earlier opponents, the pale blue creature smirked with a shrug, bringing up a slim hand that began to glow a menacing pale red-orange.

Stepping in front of Shoji, it grabbed him by the collar, raising the mechanic and cocking back its glowing hand before a dark hole swirled in the center of his chest, the brightly glittering heart crystal floating in the middle of the small void with a translucent field around it. Snickering, the youma's hand shot forward, crashing through the field like it never existed, and closed around the crystalline object before yanking it out of Shoji's chest and flinging the doll- mechanic into the sapphire Ford before transformng into its car mode and racing away.

* * *

Rei skid to a stop, head snapped up and looking around.

"What is it Rei?" Michiru asked, removing her arms around the distracted miko's neck and letting herself down.

"It's on the move," she stated in a distracted whisper, suddenly grasping the violinist's hand and pulling her into a deserted alley, "We have to transform, now!"

Michiru's slim eyebrow rose in, "What do you mean we?" she asked cautiously.

Rei looked into Michiru's unsure teal eyes and sighed, fishing out her henshin stick and showing it to Michiru, "Look, I know that you're a senshi," she spoke softly, taking the shocked violinist's shaking hand in her own, "and truth is, so am I."

Letting go of her hand, Rei held up the crimson stick, the golden oval on top decorated with Mars' symbol gleaming as she whispered, "Mars Power Make Up!"

A searing heat engulfed Rei along with a bright crimson light for a few seconds, with Michiru raising her arms in an attempt to block out the intense light, before dimming down and leaving Rei, eyes closed, in a red and white sailor outfit, a deep, royal purple gem in the center of the ribbon on her chest, red, fitting heels, shining ruby earrings, and a golden tiara with a ruby gem in its center.

"You're Sailor Mars," Michiru whispered, her arms falling slack beside her.

Rei's intense amethyst orbs opened, and the raven stared sympathetically into Michiru's surprised, teal eyes with a small nod.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, but I've been very busy lately and I'm still busy but chapter 10 should be longer, better and faster than this one. Sorry, but I've been having a lot of trouble lately so please bear with me. I hope you liked this chapter though, and thank you for reading. I really did want to add more, but like I said, I'm busy, so sorry again and thanks. Laters.

PS.: I would like some advice and constructive criticism to help me improve my story and writing skills for you and for myself. Thank you.

Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. It truly means a lot!

And a BIG THANKS to Love of Fire and Water!!!!!! I really hope you like it.


End file.
